Real Different
by RaquelErin
Summary: what if loren and eddie met but they got in trouble with their past, and what happend with nora in this story? why s loren living with trent? and are loren and eddie strong enough to get through it all? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Today I decided to write my own fanfic. I'm using some parts of my own life but also from movies and series I've seen. I'm using my own songs I wrote but also songs that I hear on the radio. I'm dutch my English is not always really good but I will try.**

**-Raquelerin**

( it's Monday Loren and Melissa are walking out of class they had a really long school day. They both go home in separated cars. When Loren is finally home she said "hi" to her dad and walks to her room. she puts her bag on the ground and walks to her bed. She lays on her bed and took her phone and looked at her screen. She had no messages so she looked on twitter, facebook and Instagram. She saw that her favourite artist posted a picture she wrote a comment. "you are the smile on my face when I wake up and smile on my face when I fall asleep." After that Loren almost fell asleep but then there came some lyrics in her head and she needed to write it down in her notebook.)

"_Looking to your pictures _

_Looking for your smile_

_But then a tear falls down_

_I know you can't come back_

_But I still have hope_

_To see you again"_

( then she took the other lyrics she wrote that morning and pasted it together she sang it.)

"_Looking to the stars_

_Looking to the moon_

_It's dark outside and I'm alone_

_Looking in the mirror_

_Looking for myself_

_But I can't find it_

_I lost myself since the day you left_

_I lost my strength there's nothing left_

_I can't go on today _

_but maybe tomorrow _

_Looking to your pictures _

_Looking for your smile_

_But then a tear falls down_

_I know you can't come back_

_But I still have hope_

_To see you again_

_I lost myself since the day you left_

_I lost my strength there's nothing left_

_I can't go on today _

_but maybe tomorrow _

_when I think about the times_

_when you were here _

_I smile a little bit_

_But then I realise there's _

_Nothing left of you_

_Mom I miss you_

_Oh oh ooh mom I miss you_

_Ooh oh mom I love you_

_I lost myself since the day you left_

_I lost my strength there's nothing left_

_I can't go on today _

_but maybe tomorrow _

_oh mom I miss you"_

***I wrote this song -Raquelerin* **


	2. Chapter 2

(she wiped her tears away and then her dad walks in)

"Trent: diner is ready are you coming?

Loren: yeah I'm coming."

(She walks to the table and sat down with her dad. After diner Loren walked to her room and changed her clothes. She was now wearing an black legging with an big long sweater and her nikes. She took her earphones and walked back to the living room.)

"Loren: I'm going for a walk I will be back soon.

Trent: okay be safe!

Loren: yeah bye."

(Loren walked out the house. She puts her music on and started walking around the corner and started to run. When she was at her spot she sat down next to the tree. She looked at the view and lyrics started to pop up in her head.)

"_Sometimes it's hard to find the right words_

_You wanna speak but there's no sound_

_Maybe I just need to keep it on the background_

_Of my mind _

_So then when I need to say my words in front of you_

_I can say it out loud"_

(she picked up her phone and wrote it down in her notes. she started singing when she stops suddenly there was someone behind her. she was shocked. Who will it be?)


	3. Chapter 3

(she turned and looked at the boy who now stood in front of her. she recognized him, but she wasn't sure because he was wearing sunglasses.)

"Loren: oh hey I didn't hear you coming

Boy: I didn't mean to scare you, what are you doing here?

Loren: just thinking and you?

Boy: same, how did you find this spot?

Loren: my mother brought me here since I was four. And you?

Boy: I lived down the hill with my parents when I was younger."

(Loren hopes he had not heard her singing because the song wasn't ready yet. The boy walked to the tree and sat down beside her)

"Boy: oh I forget to ask your name?

Loren: I'm Loren, Loren Tate and you?

Boy: I'm Ed…. If I tell you don't freak out?

Loren: why? you're not Justin Bieber right?

Boy: haha no I'm Eddie, Eddie Duran.

Loren: oh hi Eddie your name is familiar

Eddie: yeah you could say that… I'm a rockstar

Loren: I never heard of you or your music

Eddie: really?

Loren: yeah I'm sorry how long have you been in the spotlights?

Eddie: for two years now

Loren: I really didn't know this

(Eddie took off his sunglasses and Loren just looked she didn't recognized him she thought at first it was some boy from school, not a rockstar!)

"Loren: wow that is something I didn't saw coming.

Eddie: haha yeah I wouldn't believe it if someone told me she was Beyoncé. Hahaha. So you don't know my music either?

Loren: no I never heard about you or your music.

Eddie: well let me show you some of my music the next time I see you.

Loren: yeah that sounds like a great idea, I'm sorry for not knowing you.

(Eddie smiled and he was happy but also dissapointed. Loren just smiled at him and they looked in each other's eyes. They both felt something different but they didn't know what it was. until Loren's phone started to ring, it's her dad.)

^phone call Trent and Loren^

"Loren: hi dad

Trent: hi when are you coming home it's almost 11pm you have school tomorrow.

Loren: yeah yeah I'm coming. See you soon bye.

Trent: bye, be safe!"

^End phone call^

Loren: Eddie I need to leave my dad called.

Eddie: oh okay, can I have your number?

Loren: sure (she took his phone and put her number in it. Eddie did the same)

Eddie: well, goodbye than.

Loren: yeah…. Bye !

Eddie: see you soon Loren Tate

Loren: I would love that Mr Duran!

(Loren walked home. When she was home she said "hi" and took some water and walked to her room. she took a quick shower and after that she falls on her bed with her laptop and saw that she had missed calls on skype from Mel she was still online so she called Mel.)


	4. Chapter 4

( Loren called Mel )

"Loren: hi Mel, what's wrong?

Mel: I had a fight again with my mother so I was thinking maybe we could go to the café

But you didn't pick up your phone so I tried skype but you didn't answer so I called Adam

And he kept me company the whole afternoon

Loren: I'm sorry Mel next time I'm coming with you okay?

Mel: yeah sounds good! But where have you been?

Loren: just at my spot

Mel: oh did something happened?

Loren: no I just needed to think about school and my mom af course

So then I stared to think about my music and stuff and then I started singing new lyrics

And then I stopped because there was someone behind me. I turned around and I saw a guy with sunglasses He asked me how I found the spot and why I was up there and after that he told me that he was Eddie Duran so he took off his sunglasses but I really didn't know that Eddie was a rockstar did you know him?

Mel: yeah i've heard his name a couple times but I never heard his music or something

Loren: yeah after my dad called. So he asked for my number and after that I left.

Mel: aww he sounds cute

Loren: yeah he is! But I got to go I see you tomorrow at school

Mel: bye Lo "

(After that Loren felt inspired so she looked at the lyrics she wrote at her spot. She started singing and then there came some new lyrics.)

"_Some days your weak _

_And there is no one there_

_To make you smile again_

_Sometimes you need to keep_

_Your secrets for yourself_

_There are these days that you don't know which_

_Way you wanna go_

_You wanna reach that page _

_But it's not the language you can speak_

_Sometimes it's hard to find the right words_

_You wanna speak but there's no sound_

_Maybe I just need to keep it on the background_

_Of my mind _

_So then when I need to say my words in front of you_

_I can say it out loud"_

(Loren lay her telephone on her desk and fell asleep.)

# the next morning #

(Loren woke up and started getting ready after that she walked to the kitchen and took some breakfast then she left for school.)

The days flew by and it was now Friday. Eddie and Loren didn't see each other this week but they texted every day. Loren came home from a long school day. She saw that she had another text from Eddie.

"hi Loren! I was wondering if you wanted to come to the spot this afternoon?

I would like to see you again!"

"hi Eddie, that sounds good I will see you at 3 ? is that ok?"

"sounds good see you then!"

( Loren smiled she took her car keys and left to her spot)

Eddie: Loren ! long-time no see haha

Loren: haha so what do you wanna talk about?

Eddie: how was your school day? I want all details!

Loren: are you serious?

Eddie: no! sounds boring haha

Loren: Hahaha

( Eddie and Loren sat next to the tree they talked and Eddie let Loren listen to his music. She loved it.)

Loren: wow I loved it how could I never heard it?

Eddie: I don't know, but you can sing to I heard last time

Loren: did you hear that?

Eddie: yes and I loved every second of it! Did you write it?

Loren: yes I write my own songs but there not that good

Eddie: I think that your music and voice is amazing! Do you wanna sing for me?

Loren: maybe next time

Eddie: okay sounds good!

(They talked until Loren looked at the time and saw it was already 11pm so she told Eddie she had to go Eddie understood and he asked if he could call her tonight Loren said af course ! well speak to you soon! Eddie gave Loren a quick hug and Loren drove away.)

(It was raining outside so Loren had to run to get by her front door before she was soaked when she opened the door she said "hi" and took a shower. she put on her pyjamas and looked everywhere for her phone she couldn't find it. Maybe it was still in her car she took an sweater and her shoes and run to her car she couldn't find her phone so she walked to the front door but then she saw her phone it was on the ground she picked it up and walked inside she tried to turn it on but it didn't work anymore. She was now freaking out because Eddie was gonna call her any second. she tried it one more time but it didn't work anymore. What will happen between Eddie and Loren will they meet again?

***I wrote the song , I sing to if you wanna hear it here are the links – Raquelerin* **

**Me singing titanium: ** watch?v=hBitlwEK9aA&list=UUPfRNiCFbXrFkGZXaA1VKbw

**Me singing my own song:**

watch?v=5oEYA8u6RyU&list=UUPfRNiCFbXrFkGZXaA1VKbw&index=1


	5. Chapter 5

(The next day Loren needed to think so she took her car keys and left to her spot she really hoped Eddie was there so that she could tell what happened. When she got there and walked up to the hill she didn't saw Eddie she was disappointed she really wanted to talk to him. Loren stayed for a little while to think she lay down on the ground and looked at the stars then there came some music popping up in her mind)

"I find myself on the ground

Looking at the stars there high and shining bright

I stand up and walk to find my way in the dark"

(She stood up and walked up to her car she got in and drove away she didn't know what to do anymore so she drove to Starbucks to get some coffee and after that she drove home. She came home and saw her dad watching TV she sat next to him and started talking. )

"Loren: dad can I ask you something?

Trent: af course honey what is it?

Loren: do you miss mom? ( she felt tears in her eyes but she wiped them away)

Trent: (almost crying) yeah af course your mom was my wife my soul mate I loved her so much.

Loren: I miss her to dad I'm sorry for not being here with you and Kate I just don't know what to say.

Trent: sometimes there are no words to describe your feelings but you need to know that whenever you wanna talk that I'm here for you, Always.

Loren: I know that but it's just I have so many questions why her she did nothing wrong? Why did she had to die because of this cancer? (crying)

Trent: I don't know honey but we will get through this together. Go get some sleep. I loveyou

(he gave Loren an tight hug)

Loren: I loveyou to dad, goodnight"

(Loren walked to her room and took an shower after that she puts on her pyjamas and walked to her desk she took her laptop and put it on her bed. She lay down under the blankets and watch her favourite movie LOL. After the movie she fell asleep. The next morning. Loren walked to the kitchen table and saw an package with her name on it she opened it and she puts an big smile on her face it was her new phone that she order the night that her phone died. She took it out of all the boxes and turned it on. She puts on her laptop and opened the list with al her contacts and she put them all in her new phone she was so happy the first thing she did was call Eddie.)

"Eddie: hello who is this?

Loren: hi Eddie It's me Loren, Loren Tate

Eddie: oh hi Loren what's up? (confused)

Loren: can you come to the spot?

Eddie: yeah what time?

Loren: at 2 ?

Eddie: sounds good, see you then (smiling)

Loren: bye (smiling)"

(Loren walked to her room and put some music on this time it was music from Eddie. She took some black pants and an white shirt with New York on it. She put on her black converse shoes took her car keys and drove to the spot.)

(she walked up to the hill and saw Eddie, she was happy to see him again. Eddie turned around and saw Loren.)

"Eddie: hi Loren I've missed you

Loren: aw I missed you to, I'm sorry that you never heard anything from me since I left Friday night but it was raining and my phone felt but I didn't hear it fall so I walked inside and looked everywhere for my phone but I couldn't find it so I thought maybe it's in my car so I walked to my car but didn't see it so I walked back to the front door and saw my phone on the ground. I tried to turn it on but it didn't work anymore.

Eddie: it's okay, I thought you hated me but I didn't know for what. So I wanted to find your house but I never saw it so I couldn't find it. You really need to give me your address.

Loren: yeah if you want we can go to my house, I could show you some songs?

Eddie: yeah sounds great!"

(they walked to their cars but they were both in separate cars so Eddie followed Loren.)

"Loren: (walking in) so Eddie welcome to my house

Eddie: you have a beautiful house

Loren: thanks would you like something to drink?

Eddie: no thanks I'm good ( Trent walking in)

Trent: hi honey who is this?

Loren: dad meet Eddie, Eddie this is my dad Trent.

Eddie: nice to meet you, you have a beautiful house

Trent: thank you, ( Trent smiled at Eddie, Eddie smiled back)

Loren: do you know where Kate is I think she really wanna meet Eddie?

Trent: she is with her friend Nina she will be home soon

Loren: okay

Trent: I'm going to my room to give you to some space

Loren: thanks dad (Trent walked out of the living room)

Eddie: so what are we going to do?

Loren: I will show my room (walking to her room)

Eddie: okay (following Loren)"

(Loren opened the door and Eddie looked around he looked at her wall there were all pictures over it with her dad and some girl that looked really like Loren that must be her sister he thought then he saw an picture of a women with Loren)

"Eddie: hey lo, who is that on that picture?

Loren: (she looked at it and felt tears coming to her eyes but she winked them away.) that's my mother. (Eddie saw that she had tears in her eyes so he walked over to her and gave her a tight hug) what happened to her?

Loren: she died two years ago, she had cancer. ( Loren now crying she never talked about her mom only sometimes with her dad or sister but then she needed to be strong, she felt that she could tell Eddie everything she felt safe.

Eddie: (he felt sorry for her and just gave her another hug because he didn't know what to say. He knew how it felt to lost an parent his dad died five years ago he is still missing him but he had it under control.) I'm sorry I don't know what to say, but you need to know something, I lost my dad five years ago and you will get through it even it's now hard to believe you will believe me.

Loren: (wiping away her tears) I believe you Eddie. ( she started to like Eddie more than before , he was so caring and sweet to her.)

Loren: thank you Eddie

Eddie: for what?

Loren: for being an amazing friend (they both smiled. Eddie started to like Loren, she was so beautiful even when she was crying, she was so sweet.* Will their friendship be more than friends? I used my own lyrics again*)


	6. Chapter 6

( the next morning)

"Loren: goodmorning dad, (Loren smiling and being too happy for an Monday morning)

trent: why are you so happy?

Loren: I'm gonna see Eddie again today

Trent: are you a couple or something?

Loren: no dad don't worry about that

trent: okay

Loren: I gotta go to school, oh dad can I eat with Eddie tonight? He is picking me up from school and he brings me home?

Trent: okay fine be home at 11 okay?

Loren: okay bye dad

Trent: be safe honey ! ( he said quick before she closed the door)

Loren: ya see you soon"

( after that Trent left to go to his own work. Loren was picked up by Mel the day was going fast before Loren knew it she walked out of class in this week she had to do some exams and after that she has graduate she would go to brown. But because she wanted some time off she decided to take a year of to relax and work at the café. Loren walked out of the building, she looked around and then she saw an familiar black car she walked to it and the driver opened the door for her when she stepped in she saw Eddie sitting.)

"Eddie: hi Tate (smiling he was happy to see her again)

Loren: hi Duran ( Loren laughed and sat next besides Eddie)

Eddie: how was your school day?

Loren: boring I had a few exams I hope I graduate so that I finally could take a year off ( she looked at Eddie and saw that he was already looking at her. Eddie leaned in what would I do ask Loren to herself?)

Eddie thoughts: I really like her, her smile her way of talking oh shit she sees I'm staring what would I do we locked eyes do I really wanna do this ?"

( they both leaned in and they kissed they both felt their body's racing, they never felt this before. They both pulled back and they looked at each other)

"Eddie: wow you're an really good kisser

Loren: you're not so bad yourself ( they laughed )

Eddie: Loren I need to tell you something I ….

Driver: I'm sorry for interrupting but were here ( they stepped out of the car and walked to Jeffrey)

Eddie: hi Jeffrey, no interrupting's please

Jeffrey: okay see you soon Mr Duran "

(they walked to the elevator and they got upstairs, Eddie opened the door they walked inside Loren couldn't believe that there was someone living in this beautiful penthouse, she saw the big black piano standing in the left side of the living room she asked if she could play something, af course Eddie said. She walked to the piano and began to play a song that's she's been working on)

"_why am I so nervous  
>to take a new step<br>why can't I just let it go  
>I really wanna go<br>but I feel like I'm dying  
>straight out of my soul<em>

I don't wanna be afraid  
>to take a risk<br>I wanna be the same  
>like I was before<br>just not that scared  
>not that unsure anymore<p>

I'm walking outside  
>thinking about tomorrow<br>why am I so afraid  
>to feel my feelings<br>I wanna let it go  
>live without my sorrow<p>

I don't wanna be afraid  
>to take a risk<br>I wanna be the same  
>like I was before<br>just not that scared  
>not that unsure anymore<p>

maybe I need to do what I really want  
>maybe I just need to let it all go<br>I really don't wanna feel this way  
>but I can't put my feelings awaaaaaayy<p>

I don't wanna be afraid  
>to take a risk<br>I wanna be the same  
>like I was before<br>just not that scared  
>not that unsure anymore"<p>

Eddie: did you write that?

Loren: yes I wrote a few weeks ago when I couldn't sleep

Eddie: it's so beautiful

Loren: thanks Eddie

Eddie: but is that how you feel?

Loren: yeah sometimes

Eddie: why?

Loren: since my mom died I felt terrible every day, but after a few months I found a boy called Cameron I really thought he was the one for my but he made me feel so unsure about myself in some way I never knew why but I didn't like it I told him how I felt but he broke up with me. ( Loren looked really sad)

Eddie: what an Dick if I see him I will punch hem in the face

Loren: thanks Eddie but there's no need for that I never spoke to him since he broke up with me because he moved to Miami last year.

Eddie: better for him, Loren I need to tell you something.

Loren: yeah what is it?

( what will Eddie say? The song is my own again I'm sorry but I have a lot of songs or parts of songs that I'm working on and I like to use them )


	7. Chapter 7

(Loren and Eddie were sitting on the couch)

Eddie: Loren I need to tell you something

Loren: yeah what is it?

Eddie: since the second I layed eyes on you I can't stop thinking about you

You're so beautiful and talented, and I like you a lot, when we kissed I felt my body

Racing and the electric shocked trough me. (taking Loren's hand in his)

Loren: aw Eddie no one has ever said that to me I felt the same when we kissed, I really like you.

Eddie: I wrote a new song that was inspired by you, do you wanna hear it?

Loren: yeah absolutely !

(Eddie walked to his beautiful black piano and started playing and singing)

"Don't the water grow the trees  
>Don't the moon pull the tide<br>Don't the stars light the sky  
>Like you need to light my life<br>If you need me anytime  
>You know I'm always right by your side<br>See I never felt this love  
>You're the only thing that's on my mind<p>

You don't understand how much you really mean to me  
>I need you in my life<br>You're my necessity  
>But believe me you're everything that just makes my world complete<br>My love is clear  
>The only thing that I'll ever see<p>

You're all I ever need  
>Baby you're amazing<br>You're my angel come and save me, oh  
>You're all I ever need<br>Baby you're amazing  
>You're my angel come and save me, oh<p>

Don't the water grow the trees  
>Don't the moon pull the tide<br>Don't the stars light the sky  
>Like you need to light my life<br>We can do anything you like  
>I know we both can get it right tonight<br>You got your walls built up high  
>I can tell by looking in your eyes<p>

You don't understand how much you really mean to me  
>I need you in my life<br>You're my necessity  
>But believe me you're everything that just makes my world complete<br>And my love is clear  
>The only thing that I'll ever see<p>

You're all I ever need  
>Baby you're amazing<br>You're my angel come and save me, oh  
>You're all I ever need<br>Baby you're amazing  
>You're my angel come and save me, oh<p>

When it comes to you  
>Baby I'm addicted<br>You're like a drug  
>No rehab can fix it<br>I think you're perfect baby even with your flaws  
>You ask what I like about you<br>Ooh, I love it all  
>When it comes to you<br>Baby I'm addicted  
>You're like a drug<br>No rehab can fix it  
>I think you're perfect baby even with your flaws<br>You ask what I like about you  
>Ooh, I love it all<p>

You're all I ever need  
>Baby you're amazing<br>You're my angel come and save me, oh  
>You're all I ever need<br>Baby you're amazing  
>You're my angel come and save me, oh"<p>

***Austin Mahone - All I ever need* **

Loren: Eddie that was amazing!

Eddie: your amazing Mrs Tate

Loren: thank you Mr Duran (Loren walked to Eddie and sat next to him, she started playing and singing)

"You walked in  
>Caught my attention<br>I've never seen  
>A man with so much dimension<br>It's the way you walk  
>The way you talk<br>The way you make me feel inside  
>It's in your smile<br>It's in your eyes  
>I don't want to wait for tonight<p>

So I went daydreamin'  
>With my chin in the palm of my hands<br>About you, you, you, and only you  
>Got me daydreamin'<br>With my chin in the palm of my hands  
>About you, you, you, and only you<br>ahahah

Now I can't wait  
>To hold you in my arms<br>I know I was made for you  
>And in love with all your charm<br>It's the way you walk  
>The way you talk<br>The way you make me feel inside  
>It's in your smile<br>It's in your eyes  
>I don't want to wait for tonight<p>

So I went daydreamin'  
>With my chin in the palm of my hands<br>About you, you, you, and only you  
>Got me daydreamin'<br>With my chin in the palm of my hands  
>About you, you, you, and only you<p>

And I want ya  
>That's a fact<br>And I need ya  
>Like I never have loved before<br>Oh I want ya  
>Oooh need you<br>Got to have ya  
>Like I never have loved before<p>

So I went daydreamin'  
>With my chin in the palm of my hands<br>About you, you, you, and only you  
>Got me daydreamin<br>With my chin in the palm of my hands  
>About you, you, you, and only you<br>Ah uh, ah uh, ah uh"

***Ariana Grande – daydreamin' ***

Eddie: your so talented, you're so good !

Loren: your better

Eddie: Loren, I like you a lot I can't stand this anymore

Loren: what ?

(Eddie leaned in and kissed Loren with so much passion, they walked to the caught without breaking the kiss, Eddie layed on Loren and they didn't stop kissing until Loren pulled away.)

Loren: we need to take it slow

Eddie: uh um yeah I think that's good why?

Loren: my last relation was not the perfect and were not even a couple

Eddie: let's do something about that?

Loren: what do you mean?

Eddie: do you wanna go on a date with me Loren Tate?

Loren: I would love that Eddie Duran

(Eddie kissed Loren soft)

Loren: but I don't have something special to wear can you drop me af at home so that I can get ready?

Eddie: you look beautiful why do you wanna change?

Loren: well I have a date with a rock star

Eddie: really who is it?

Loren: very funny

(they both laughed)

Eddie: but really you don't have to change for me you look beautiful like always, and were just going to Rumor that's not that big.

Loren: Rumor ? that's the most fancy restaurant of Hollywood. Okay you need to bring me home now before I take a taxi.

Eddie: okay fine, wait a few seconds I will change and then we can go to your house and then we can straight to Rumor ?

Loren: sounds like a great plan, I will wait here

Eddie: okay I'll be back soon

(Eddie walked upstairs, he change clothes he was now wearing black pants with an grey blouse on it he did his hair, then he heard something coming from the living room he walked downstairs and saw Loren laying on the ground. )

***what happened? I like the comments their all good so far so I keep going, I try to learn from your comments and I use them as an upgrade to make the story better* **


	8. Chapter 8

(Eddie runs to Loren and shakes her than he saw that she was laughing out loud)

Eddie: what the fuck Loren you scared me

Loren: (between laughing) I'm sorry but this TV show is so funny and then the look on your face made it even better.

Eddie: (laughing about Loren's reason) okay we should go

Loren: (stops laughing) okay let's go

(they closed the door behind them and then said bye to Jeffrey and they drove to the Tate's house, they stepped out of the car and walked inside)

Trent: Loren what are you doing here? I thought you would stay at Eddie's for diner?

Loren: yeah I am but he want to take me to an restaurant so I needed to change clothes

Trent: oh okay

Loren: i'm gonna change

Trent: okay

(Loren walked to her room, she changed in a black dress with black heels, she walked back to the living room and saw mel standing in the front door)

loren: hi mel, this is ed... (mel didn't let loren talk furter)

mel: i know who he is your Eddie Duran! (exited)

Eddie: yeah that's me so you are melissa?

mel: yeah that's me (laughing and still looking like a little girl in an candy shop)

Eddie: I thought that I wasn't that familiar in the group of loren's family and friends

mel: well, I never heard your music before, but when Lo told me that had met a rockstar I needed to know who he was, so I looked on youtube and I fell in love with your music!

Eddie: do you like my music?

mel: yeah it's so good and real

Eddie: thank you

mel: can I ask you something? It's weird actually.. can I have an autograph ?

Eddie: yeah af course do you have an paper or something?

loren: oh here you go

"dear Melissa,

You're an amazing girl

With an beautiful smile

It was nice meeting you

Love,

Eddie D."

Eddie: here you go

mel: thank you so much I gotta go put this on my wall bye guys

Eddie: nice meeting you, see you next time (he almost screamed because she was running)

Loren, Trent: bye

Loren: dad we gotta go, (she looked at eddie and bit her lip, he saw it) oh wait I forgot to show eddie something in my room

Trent: (confused) okay...

(Eddie followed Loren to her room, when Eddie closed the door Loren grape his hand and took him to her bed)

***to be continued tam dam dam !* **


	9. Chapter 9

( Loren took Eddie to her bed and now they are sitting next to each other on her bed)

"Loren: Eddie you're so sweet, what you did for mel that was so amazing

Eddie: that's what I do

Loren: yeah I know that but it was really sweet of you

Eddie: is that the only reason why you want me to your room? (laughing)

Loren: um yeah what would be the other reason than?

Eddie: um I don't know maybe this.. ( he kissed her soft on her cheek moving down to her mouth)

Loren: ( she liked it she felt her ears tingle and her heart racing, but then she pulled away)

Eddie: (groan) why did you do that?

Loren: because we need to hurry to our first date remember?

Eddie: okay, let's go

Loren: okayy

( they walked out the house and they drove to Rumor, they get out of the car and walked inside, everywhere there were camera's shooting pictures of Eddie and Loren. Eddie took Loren close and they walked inside)

"Eddie: I'm sorry about that, it's new for you but you will get used to it once you became as famous like me.

Loren: it's a part of you and I accepted it that you're a rockstar, and do you really think I can be famous ?

Eddie: if you believe in yourself it will come true and I believe in you

Loren: thanks Eddie"

(they walked to the girl by the front door and asked were they could sit, she walked them to their table and they sat down.)

"Loren: wow this restaurant is amazing.

Eddie: yeah it is they have the best food in this world

Loren: well I will see that ( the waitress brought them there menu kart)

Waitress: hello mister Duran, nice to see you again, who is this beautiful lady you brought?

Eddie: this is Loren

Loren: nice to meet you

Waitress: my name is Rachel, would you two like something to drink?

Eddie: yeah I would like to have a lemon cocktail and you Loren?

Loren: (she looked at the menu kart and Eddie saw that she didn't know what to pick) umm

Eddie: two lemon cocktail's would be nice ( Loren smiled and looked thankful at Eddie he saw it and smiled back)

Rachel: I will get them for you

Eddie and Loren: thanks"

(a few minute later they both decided what they wanted to eat, Rachel came with their drinks and she ordered there food, they both asked for a salad with chicken, a few minutes later they were eating their salad)

"Eddie: so do you like it?

Loren: Eddie this food is amazing

Eddie: I told you, you love it even more when you see the deserts.

Loren: (laughed) can't wait

Eddie: so can I take you somewhere after dinner?

Loren: sure but I have to ask my dad before we leave so I will call him when were done

Eddie: okay "

( they eat their food and ordered a desert Eddie took some coffee with chocolate ice cream and Loren took strawberry ice cream. They talked about all kinds of things they laughed a lot and they had a great time when they were done Eddie paid the check and they walked out, the cameras were still flashing but they walked as quick as possible to Eddie's car and stepped in)

"Loren: this diner was amazing

Eddie: yeah it was but next time you are ordering an lasagne I really wanna hear you say it again. (laughing)

Loren: (laughed) I told you I'm not gonna say it again it's embarrassing!

Eddie: I think it's cute, and please for me?

Loren: okay fine I would love to order an plate of las-ag-na please ( her head turned red )"

(Eddie laughed he love the way her cheeks were red it was so sweet, she is so amazing I think I'm falling for her)

***so here is chapter 9, I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday but I didn't know what to write anymore, in the next chapters I will focus on the relation between Eddie and Loren. I will update tomorrow some more chapters it's finally weekend ! okay bye –RaquelErin* **


	10. Chapter 10

(they were still in the car)

"Loren: oh I totally forget to call my dad,

Eddie: call him, were almost there"

(Loren took her phone and searched for her dad than she calls him)

(Phone call Trent and Loren )

"Loren: hi dad can I come later ? Eddie wants to take me somewhere. I will be safe!

Trent: Loren I don't know, do you really trust him?

Loren: yes af course

Trent: okay fine you can go be safe honey !

Loren: yeah I will dad, bye

Trent: bye"

(end phone call)

"Eddie: and ?

Loren: it's fine

Eddie: that's amazing (really excited, laughing )

Loren: (laughing)"

(they drove to their spot when Loren saw the way they were driving she already knew where they were going, but she kept her mouth closed)

"Eddie: were here!

Loren: aww Eddie you brought us to the spot?

Eddie: yeah this is the place where we met, and maybe we can call it OUR spot because I think that we can share it?

Loren: yeah af course I trust you

Eddie: I trust you to

(they walked to the tree and sat down.)

"Loren: this place is beautiful

Eddie: yeah it is (she smiled at Loren, Loren looked in Eddie's eyes and they didn't turn around to escape the awkwardness this time was different, they both leaned in and kissed. The touch was soft with passion and it made their hearts beet faster. Eddie pulled away)

Eddie: Loren can I ask you something?

Loren: yeah what is it?

Eddie: do you wanna be my girlfriend? "

***what will Loren do? Does she want a new relationship?***


	11. Chapter 11

(Eddie looked at Loren, he just asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend he is still a little scared of the answer, would she trust me enough? He thought)

"Eddie: I'm sorry it's early I shouldn't have asked you. (he stand up and turned around, he wanted to walk away)

Loren: Eddie wait! I would love to be your girlfriend, but it's was a surprise because you're a rockstar and I'm just an ordinary girl. (she felt sorry for him, she didn't want him to feel disappointed)

Eddie: (Loren spoke so quick, but what did she just say? Was it really a yes?) wait what did you say?

Loren: ask me again

Eddie: Loren Tate, would you do me the honor to be my girlfriend?

Loren: I would love that Eddie Duran"

(Eddie runs to Loren and took her in his arms he hugged her and then he kissed her soft on her lips, they were so happy, they were meant to be together, they stayed a little while hugging, talking and laughing. After a hour they left to Loren's home)

Loren: Eddie I don't wanna go home

Eddie: than don't stay with me tonight?

Loren: I don't think my dad would like that, and I have school tomorrow.

Eddie: I will bring you to school, and just ask your dad, if he says yes it's amazing and if he doesn't than we try it the next time?

Loren: okay I will call him

(she called her dad,)

Loren: hi dad

Trent: Loren where are you?

Loren: with Eddie (confused)

Trent: can you come home? I need to tell you something

Loren: (scared) dad what's is happening? You're scaring me?

(Eddie looked confused, where was Loren talking about)

Trent: just come home and bring Eddie I want to ask him something

Loren: okay we will be there soon,

Trent: okay bye

Loren: bye

(end phone call)

Eddie: Loren what is it?

Loren: we need to go to my house, my dad wants to tell us something and he was sounding weird

Eddie: okay I will drive as quick as possible

Loren: okay

(they drove to Loren's house and stepped inside, they saw Trent sitting on the bench with his hands in his hair)

Loren: dad what is happening?

Trent: Eddie it is your mom

Eddie: what do you mean? My mom is on a holiday in California?

Trent: it's all over the news, your mom was in the plain back home and then the plain got crashed and your mom….. didn't make it. (Trent felt so sorry and Eddie was crying out loud he didn't believe it)


	12. Chapter 12

(Eddie felt to the ground he didn't believe it he stayed on the ground crying, Loren walked over to him and sat down next to him, she hold him tight after a hour he slowed down, Loren walked with him to her room and layed on the bed she hold him tight after 30 minutes Eddie was asleep Loren kept holding him and she felt a sleep, the next morning Eddie was calm and quiet)

Loren: Eddie are you awake?

Eddie: (in soft voice) yes

Loren: Eddie I'm so sorry

Eddie: it's okay Loren, I just can't believe it

(they were still lying In bed, Loren kept her arms around him from behind, Eddie turned around, he let his head rest on Loren's chest and started crying again, Loren didn't know what to do. Eddie's phone started to ring, Eddie took his phone and gave it to was Jake.)

(phone call Loren and Jake)

Jake: Edwardo I heard the news how are you

Loren: Jake it's me Loren, Eddie can't speak he is so sad.

Jake: oh will you say I called, I will call him in a few days, say to him that he can get as much as time off as he wants.

Loren: I will say that bye Jake

Jake: bye

(end phone call)

Eddie: (sobbing) what did he want?

Loren: he wanted to ask you how you were doing, and you get some time off

Eddie: okay I will call him when I'm ready, Loren please stay with me? You're the only one I have right now.

Loren: yeah of course I will never leave you babe

Eddie: (smiled and hold Loren tight)

(Trent walking in the room)

Trent: hi guys

Loren: hi dad

Trent: do you want something to eat?

Eddie: yes that would be nice

Loren: okay let's go than

Trent: I made pancakes, but I need to leave for work, Loren I called school

Loren: for?

Trent: you can stay at home the rest of the week, the only thing you need to do is pick up your books and you only need to go to school for exams.

Loren: okay that's great, I have only one left I will get my books tomorrow

Trent: okay I gotta go, I bring Kate with me.

Loren and Eddie: okay bye

Eddie: Loren?

Loren: yeah?

Eddie: your amazing, do you think that you can stay with me at my place for a while?

Loren: I need to ask my dad but I think it will be fine

Eddie: that would be perfect, I just don't know what will happen when I'm alone

Loren: well, you never will know that because I'm not leaving you

Eddie: (smiling) thank you so much for being here for me Loren

Loren: of course I'm your girlfriend remember?

Eddie: (he forgot because of what happened yesterday) yes that's right

(he gave Loren a soft kiss on her lips with passion but also sadness)

Loren: so what do you wanna do?

Eddie: I want some distraction what do you wanna do?

Loren: let's eat breakfast and then I call my dad if it's okay to stay at your house, and maybe after that we can go to our spot or the café for a milkshake?

Eddie: that sounds like a plan miss Tate

Loren: thank you Mr Duran

(they eat there pancakes and Loren made Eddie smile a few times, she was happy that he could forget for a while but she also knew that they needed to talk about it.)

Loren: Eddie

Eddie: yes

Loren: we need to talk about it

Eddie: about what

Loren: about your mother, there need to be a funeral.

Eddie: I know that, but I think that I get a call when they identified my mom

Loren: yeah that's right

Eddie: but I don't wanna talk about it right now, I will talk about it when I'm ready okay? (little irritated)

Loren: (confused) okay, I wrote a new song do you wanna hear it?

Eddie: yeah sure

(Loren took her guitar and started playing and singing)

[Verse]  
>What would I do without your smiling mouth<br>Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
>Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down<br>What's going on in that beautiful mind  
>I'm on your magical mystery ride<br>And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

[Bridge]  
>My head's underwater<br>But I'm breathing fine  
>You're crazy and I'm out of my mind<p>

[Chorus]  
>Cause all of me<br>Loves all of you  
>Love your curves and all your edges<br>All your perfect imperfections  
>Give your all to me<br>I'll give my all to you  
>You're my end and my beginning<br>Even when I lose I'm winning  
>Cause I give you all of me<br>And you give me all of you, oh

[Verse]  
>How many times do I have to tell you<br>Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
>The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood<br>You're my downfall, you're my muse  
>My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues<br>I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

[Bridge]  
>My head's underwater<br>But I'm breathing fine  
>You're crazy and I'm out of my mind<p>

[Chorus]  
>Cause all of me<br>Loves all of you  
>Love your curves and all your edges<br>All your perfect imperfections  
>Give your all to me<br>I'll give my all to you  
>You're my end and my beginning<br>Even when I lose I'm winning  
>Cause I give you all of me<br>And you give me all of you, all of you!

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
>RISKING IT all, though it's hard<p>

[Chorus]  
>Cause all of me<br>Loves all of you  
>Love your curves and all your edges<br>All your perfect imperfections  
>Give your all to me<br>I'll give my all to you  
>You're my end and my beginning<br>Even when I lose I'm winning  
>Cause I give you all of me<br>And you give me all of you

I give you all of me  
>And you give me all, all of you, oh<p>

***john legend ' all of me***

(Eddie didn't say anything, he just walked over to Loren took her guitar and lay it on the ground, he hold her tight and started kissing her with so much passion they walked over to Loren's room without breaking the kiss, now Eddie lay on top of Loren, Eddie pulled away.)

Eddie: I don't want this now, we need to stop before I can't control it anymore

Loren: yeah that's a great idea (she was disappointed but also relieved, I think I'm ready she thought)


	13. Chapter 13

(after they left Loren's room they walked outside to Eddie's car, Eddie said that she should put on some bikini and that they needed to go to his house to pick his swimsuit. Eddie opened the door for Loren and then walked in to the driver seat, they drove away to their spot, at least that's what Loren thought after they left Eddie's house they drove in Eddie's car)

Loren: Eddie we needed to go this way?

Eddie: I'm taking you somewhere else

Loren: where ?

Eddie: you will see it when we are there

(they drove to the mall, Eddie said that he will be back in a few minutes, Loren was waiting in the car after 5 minutes Eddie came back but didn't let Loren see what he bought. Then they drove up to somewhere Loren had never been before,)

Eddie: were here!

Loren: where is here?

Eddie: come on you will see

Loren: okay I'm curious now

(they stepped out of the car and Eddie took Loren's hand, they walked on a beautiful path with flowers and the sun was shining on the sand between the tiles, Loren smiled. It was so beautiful butterflies were flying around in all different ways, the birds were singing there melodies. The grass was greener than she had ever seen before. Loren felt the inspiring feelings coming in her stomach. Eddie saw it and smiled at her)

Eddie: it is beautiful right?

Loren: no it's amazing, I've never been here before this is so romantic

Eddie: I know that's why I brought you to this beautiful place

(they walked over to the grass, then Eddie took his bag and put out a blanket, a bottle of wine and some beautiful glasses, also he took a baguette with a salad and garlic butter she loved it Eddie was so romantic, but why? They both sat down on the red blanket, they looked at the beautiful water on the other side of the view they saw some guys playing volleyball and some girls tanning there skin. They talked and laughed a lot Loren was happy that Eddie could smile after what happened with his mom yesterday. The food box was empty they laughed when they saw that is was already empty, they were there only for one hour yet)

Eddie: so do you wanna swim?

Loren: yeah sure it's so hot here

Eddie: sorry I should have kept my shirt on

Loren: I didn't say that

(they both laughed, Eddie picked Loren up, she kept her legs around his waist and Eddie walked them to the water, when they were in it he turned around and threw Loren in the water, then Loren took Eddie with her and they both fell in the water, they had a lot of fun they both forgot the time, when they were done they walked back to the blanket and dried themselves with the towels Eddie brought with him, they changed both back in to their clothes, Eddie was putting his shirt on)

Loren: Eddie why did you have to do that?

Eddie: what?

Loren: Eddie.. your shirt is on

Eddie: yeah it's getting cold

Loren: well than you take it off and I will keep you warm

Eddie: (laughed) so you like my abs?

Loren: is that really a question? (laughing) okay fine let's go

(they walked to Eddie's car and drove away)

Eddie: when do you need to go to school?

Loren: Friday why?

Eddie: okay I'm gonna take you somewhere the rest of the week

Loren: but my dad, and my stuff

Eddie: your dad knows already what I have planned and he loved the idea so he let Kate take some things you need for the rest of the week, so this night I came with this idea and when you were still sleeping this morning I walked to your dad and asked him if it was okay, so you don't have to worry.

Loren: Eddie you're so sweet.

Eddie: oh I know

(they drove around in Eddie's car for 2 hours now)

Loren: Eddie I'm hungry

Eddie: I know me to, were almost there

(30 minutes later)

Eddie: were here (they stepped out of the car and Loren just looked, was this a house? Or a hotel? She couldn't see the differents)

Loren: what is this a house or a hotel?

Eddie: neither, this is one of my apartments

Loren: how much do you have?

Eddie: do you really wanna know?

Loren: yeah I wanna know that because I'm gonna spend time with you in all of them… I hope so at least

Eddie: of course

Loren: (relieved) so how many

Eddie: umm let me count 1,2,3… I have 5 houses

Loren: really? Are you kidding?

Eddie: no 1 in LA, 1 in California, and where we are now, 1 in New York and 1 in Las Vegas, but mostly I have them to escape from things or for when I need a holiday or when I need a place when I'm on tour.

Loren: wow, well I can't wait to see them, let's eat something I'm starving

Eddie: yeah here you can go inside (he gave Loren the key) I will get our bags

Loren: okay

(Loren walked to the front door and opened it she stepped inside, she looked around she dropt the keys she didn't know this was even possible, this place is so big and so beautiful, it was amazing to be here with the man I love. Wait.. what… did I just really said love?)


	14. Chapter 14

(Loren walked to the living room with Eddie behind her, Loren opened the door and saw the big black piano on the right side of the room, she walked to it and started playing and singing)

Remember those walls I built  
>well baby they're tumbling down<br>And they didn't even put up a fight  
>They didn't even make a sound<br>I found a way to let you in  
>But I never really had a doubt<br>Standing in the light of your halo  
>I've got my angel now<p>

It's like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had you breakin'<br>It's the risk that I'm takin'  
>I ain't never gonna shut you out<p>

Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<br>You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby I can feel your halo  
>Pray it won't fade away<p>

I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
>I can see your halo (halo) halo<br>I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
>I can see your halo (halo) halo<br>Woah...

Hit me like a ray of sun  
>Burning through my darkest night<br>You're the only one that I want  
>Think I'm addicted to your light<br>I swore I'd never fall again  
>But this don't even feel like falling<br>Gravity can't forget  
>To pull me back to the ground again<p>

It's like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had you breakin'<br>The risk that I'm takin'  
>I'm never gonna shut you out<p>

Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<br>You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby I can feel your halo  
>Pray it won't fade away<p>

I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
>I can see your halo (halo) halo<br>I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
>I can see your halo (halo) halo<br>I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
>I can see your halo (halo)<br>Halooooo ouuuu  
>Halooooo ouuuu<br>Halooooo ouuuu  
>Ouuuuu ouuuuu ouuuuu<p>

Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<br>You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby I can feel your halo  
>Pray it won't fade away<p>

I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
>I can see your halo (halo) halo<br>I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
>I can see your halo (halo) halo<br>I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
>I can see your halo (halo) halo<br>I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
>I can see your halo (halo) halo<p>

***Beyonce ' Halo* **

(Eddie heard Loren singing a song from Beyoncé her voice made goose bumps all over his body, his heart started racing, he closed his eyes to take it all in, this song reminded him from his mom, he sung it once for him, he felt tears in his eyes but he didn't want to ruin the moment so he let them escape but he wiped them away as quick as possible, the only thing he could think about right now was that he really liked this girl, she looked a lot like his mom so down to earth so calm and sweet. He loved her. When he realised what he just thought he couldn't it go, but it was too soon right to love someone I only knew Loren for a month now but she makes me feel like I can do everything. Loren stopped playing Eddie run over to her and just hold her as tight as possible, but then he started crying, everything had come back. He buried his head in Loren's neck and they just stood there for 10 minutes, but then Eddie pulled away)

Eddie: Loren I need to tell you something

Loren: yeah what is it?

Eddie: I .. Love You

Loren: (smiled) I Love You To

(Eddie kissed Loren with so much more passion than he ever did before, he made her feel more alive, Loren pulled away after 10 minutes of kissing)

Eddie: (groan) why did you have to do that?

Loren: I really wanna continue this but I'm still starving

Eddie: yeah okay me too, what do you want do you wanna go out or do you wanna order in?

Loren: let's order in so that we can watch a movie or something?

Eddie: sounds good do you like pizza?

Loren: oh my … of course!

Eddie: (laughing) which one do you want?

Loren: Hawaii pizza

Eddie: I think I do the same do you want something to drink? We didn't go to the mall yet so we have to live on water and maybe some cookies but we will go tomorrow

Loren: I want ice tea

Eddie: I chose cola

(Eddie called some restaurant and ordered the food, Loren was upstairs unpacking their things, her sister did well, she only forgot to put some pyjamas in it, I will borrow a shirt from Eddie. She was done with unpacking and walked downstairs Eddie had ordered the food and had set the table, Loren walked over to Eddie and sat next to him on the bench)

Loren: Eddie my sister forgot to pack some pyjamas in my bag so can I borrow a shirt from you?

Eddie: of course miss Tate I would love to see you in my clothes

(they laughed, the doorbell rang and Eddie opened, it was the food he paid. They were talking while eating and they watch a movie.)

(television screen)

The End

Loren: okay let's get to bed

Eddie: yeah.. let's do that

Loren: we will clean this later

Eddie: no need to clean, we have someone for that here

Loren: well I can get used to this

Eddie: I totally understand okay let's go upstairs

(Eddie walked to the stairs with his hand in Loren's)

Loren: I have put your clothes in the closet, can I have a shirt? I wanna take a quick shower the water on the beach wasn't that clean

Eddie: yeah here you go! Can I join you (puppy dog eyes)

Loren: no (serious look) maybe tomorrow

Eddie: well than I will go to the guest room

Loren: okay

( she knew Eddie didn't like this, but the really wanted to think a little while, she walked to the bathroom and rook a shower Eddie did the same, he was already laying on the big bed, Loren walked out in only underwear and Eddie's shirt)

Loren: so do you like?

Eddie: like no I love it

(Eddie took Loren's hand and started kissing her neck, she smelled like expensive soap he moved slowly from hear neck to her cheek to her mouth, they lay now on the bed, every tough they made, made their body's tingle, it all was more intense than it ever had been before, Eddie knew that he couldn't control him much longer so he pulled away)

Eddie: Loren are you ready?

Loren: (breathing heavy) yeah

Eddie: are you su…

(Eddie couldn't even end the question, that night was amazing, they had never felt so close to each other, now they both knew how it felt to made LOVE

***so do you like it so far? Let me know? Should I bring up the exes from the past in their love lives?** **or not? Let me know .. okay I update in the weekend twice a day, sometimes more, like today. But on school nights I update one chapter and if I have a short day maybe two, because of homework. Okay bye !* **


	15. Chapter 15

***well, I can't stop writing so here is my second extra chapter for today..hihi..***

(the days they were spending at Eddie's apartment were nice, they learned a lot about each other and they had a lot of fun! The funeral for Katy is planned by Jake Eddie couldn't do it by himself it was still too painful, Loren did all her exams on Friday that she had left and now it was Saturday, Loren stayed the night at Eddie's. )

Loren: goodmorning babe how did you sleep?

Eddie: not that good I'm nervous for today and I can't believe that today is the day that I need to say goodbye to my mom (almost crying)

Loren: aww babe ..shhh. it will be beautiful, I will be there for you the whole time.

Eddie: (stopped crying) I wanna say something to her today

Loren: did you have something in your mind ?

Eddie: yes I wrote it last night, I couldn't sleep

Loren: can I hear it?

Eddie: yeah of course

(Eddie took the paper with the poem on it, he first re-read it and then he felt tears in his eyes but I didn't matter, Loren knew how bad this was feeling so she walked over to him)

Loren: babe you don't have to do it

Eddie: I want to (crying harder) I can't say goodbye yet, I wanted her to meet you, and I wanted to ask her for advise and I really wanna give her a hug again, I want her here with me.

(Loren took his hand and brought him closer to him, Eddie buried his head in her neck, they stood there for a couple minutes but then Eddie pulled away)

Eddie: okay here it goes

Loren: Eddie are you su… (she was interrupt by Eddie, he started saying the poem out loud)

_**Dear butterfly**_

_**Fly higher than high**_

_**Be free**_

_**Careless, hopeful, beautiful **_

_**And wonderful**_

_**Let your wings fly**_

_**Show me your colours **_

_**Red, blue, yellow, green**_

_**Dear butterfly**_

_**Fly higher than high**_

_**Be free**_

(the only thing Eddie wanted right know is cry but his eyes had cried to much these last days so there were no tears, Loren saw it and just were holding him.)

Loren: Eddie are you okay?

Eddie: yeah "I'm fine"

Loren: okay we need to get ready

Eddie: yeah

(they walked upstairs and changed clothes, Eddie wore a black suit with under in a white blouse and a black tie, he did his her like usual only a little bit more straight, Loren wore a beautiful black dress it came to the ground, she puts on high black heels and not that much make up.)

Eddie: Loren you look beautiful

Loren: you look beautiful to

Eddie: come on let's go the driver is waiting

Loren: okay

(the whole ride was quit, the driver interrupt the silence of the car)

Driver: were here Mr Duran

Eddie: thanks tony

Tony: good luck today, you to Miss Tate

Loren: Thanks !

Driver: text me when you want me to pick you up

Eddie: yes I will do that

(they walked out of the car, they still kept their hands in each other's, they walked over to the cemetery they saw friends from Katy they hugged everyone and talked a little, then the ceremony started, it was now Eddie's turn to say something)

Priest: would the son like to say something?

( Eddie nodded and walked over to the microphone)

Eddie: thanks to you all for coming, I wrote a poem for my mom, here it goes.

(Eddie re-read it before he started talking he felt tears rolling down his cheeks, Loren walked over to him and took him by his waist to let him know that she was there for him, Eddie felt a little calmer now and started talking,)

_**Dear butterfly**_

_**Fly higher than high**_

_**Be free**_

_**Careless, hopeful, beautiful **_

_**And wonderful**_

_**Let your wings fly**_

_**Show me your colours **_

_**Red, blue, yellow, green**_

_**Dear butterfly**_

_**Fly higher than high**_

_**Be free**_

(after that he walked back to his seat and sat down next to Loren, they kept hands the whole time. After the ceremony Eddie texted the driver, they thanked everyone for coming and said thanks to Jake for the beautiful funeral then tony was there and they told him to drive them home, this ride was just as quit as the ride of this morning, only this time they just hold each other as close as possible. When they were finally home Eddie wanted to take a nap so Loren joined him, they changed in something comfy and lay down under the blankets)

Loren: (whispering) Eddie I'm proud of you, I love you so much

Eddie: (he was almost asleep when he heard her whispering to him, so he said in a sweet soft sleepy voice) I love you Loren Tate (he turned around and hold her from the back with his strong arms around her, they both fell asleep)

***so this chapter was more sad, but still beautiful I think, the poem is the one I wrote by myself for my mother. I will update tomorrow, ! for me it's almost night so goodnight ! –RaquelErin***


	16. Chapter 16

(the next morning)

Eddie: (whispering, sleepy voice) Loren

(Loren woke up and saw Eddie watching at her, she saw tears in his eyes, the only thing she did was hold him, it was only 6 am, after a hour they both fell asleep. They woke up at 11 am)

Eddie: goodmorning sunshine

Loren: goodmorning, how did you sleep?

Eddie: strange first I woke up and started crying, but then I fell asleep again with a beautiful dream

Loren: what was the dream about?

Eddie: about you…. About us

Loren: really,

Eddie: yeah we were at a big party we danced the whole night we had so much fun and we drunk a little too much but it was so nice to be happy and just being crazy again.

Loren: what do you think about this, we go take a shower and after that we eat breakfast and do some other stuff and then tonight we go out, to that new club ?

Eddie: I love that but did you just said WE go take a shower?

Loren: if you hurry you can come with me

Eddie: well let's go take a shower

(they walked to the bathroom took off each other's clothes and walked in to the shower, they had a lot of fun in there. They both walked out of the shower laughing they changed in clothes and walked downstairs to make breakfast together)

Eddie: Loren what do you think if go out for breakfast?

Loren: are you sure with all the paparazzi ?

Eddie: the only answer they get is, no comment. And everyone can see my beautiful girlfriend

Loren: okay let's go !

(Eddie laughed, they walked downstairs and said goodmorning to Jeffrey. They eat breakfast at a little restaurant around the corner, the day flew by they didn't do that much, until Eddie thought about the one thing he was afraid to tell Loren)

Eddie: oh Jake called he wanted to see me and he really wanted to meet you, do you wanna go with me?

Loren: yeah sure I would like to meet him

(Eddie had a little plan in mind to bring Loren's music up with Jake, after 10 minutes they were at the office)

Jake: Edwardo !

Eddie: hi Jake so I want you to meet Loren, Jake this is Loren my beautiful girlfriend and Loren this is my amazing manager

Loren: hi nice to meet you

Jake: yeah nice to finally meet you Eddie only talks about you

Loren: (red of embarrassment) oh I didn't know that! (looking at Eddie, Eddie smiled with a soft laugh)

Eddie: so Jake I told you about Loren's song right? (Loren looked confused)

Jake: yeah you did

Loren: EDDIE !

Eddie: Lo, you are so good, you need to believe in yourself just like I believe in you

Loren: okay than

Jake: so Loren would you like to sing for me?

Loren: yah I think I can do that… (little scared)

"_Looking to the stars_

_Looking to the moon_

_It's dark outside and I'm alone_

_Looking in the mirror_

_Looking for myself_

_But I can't find it_

_I lost myself since the day you left_

_I lost my strength there's nothing left_

_I can't go on today_

_but maybe tomorrow_

_Looking to your pictures_

_Looking for your smile_

_But then a tear falls down_

_I know you can't come back_

_But I still have hope_

_To see you again_

_I lost myself since the day you left_

_I lost my strength there's nothing left_

_I can't go on today_

_but maybe tomorrow_

_when I think about the times_

_when you were here_

_I smile a little bit_

_But then I realise there's_

_Nothing left of you_

_Mom I miss you_

_Oh oh ooh mom I miss you_

_Ooh oh mom I love you_

_I lost myself since the day you left_

_I lost my strength there's nothing left_

_I can't go on today_

_but maybe tomorrow_

_oh mom I miss you"_

Jake: wow Loren I didn't know that you were that good! Did you write that song?

Loren: thanks, and yes I wrote it, for my mom

(Eddie took her hand and squeezed it, she gave him a look that she was fine)

Eddie: yeah she is amazing!

Jake: maybe I have an idea to bring your name out there

Loren: what is it?

Jake: maybe you and Eddie can write a duet together? then we can record it and put it on Eddie's new album and maybe if you want to we can record some of your own solo songs, so that we can put it out there for reviews?

(Loren and Eddie both loved the idea of them working together)

Jake: well that was it for today, let me know when the song is ready to record

Eddie: yeah we will do, bye

Loren: bye Jake

(they were now back home, on the way home they drove to get some Starbucks to get some coffee.

Eddie knew he needed to tell Loren about his last relation but he was afraid that she will leave but okay here it goes,…)

Eddie: Loren I need to tell you something

Loren: yeah what is it

Eddie: come let's sit down?

Loren: (scared a little, but she walked over to the cough next to him) Eddie your scaring me a little.. is everything okay?

Eddie: yeah it is now but I didn't told you everything about myself..

Loren: what do you mean?

Eddie: Loren I love you no matter what happened, but I have dated girls before like you probably knew already, but my last relation didn't end that well, when I was one year in the spotlights Jake came up to me to do a contest for my fans, so that they could send a video with their own song in it and the winner would be recording with me on my next album, so there were a lot of girls that were dying to win, so there was this girl where I really felt a connection with I could talk to her like I never did with a girl before at the end of the contest she was the one who won, her name was Stacey, you probably have heard her in one of my songs when you searched for my songs on youtube but okay after that we started hanging out more and loved each other she was an amazing girl until I found out that she wasn't real with me, she only used me for the fame, so when I was blindly in love with her I found out that she has been cheating on me the whole six months I spend with her, my dad always told me that she wasn't real with me but I never believed him, so after I broke up with her I started being a drunk mess the alcohol helped me to wake up, I loved her so much it did hurt me so much that I lost my way, I needed to go to rehab, so when I was finally sober I found my way back and I went on holiday with my mom and recorded my new album, it made me better as artist after that I found out who I am and who I wanted to be, I'm sorry that I never told you before Loren but I'm ashamed of that I choose the wrong way and I never told anyone before, only Jake and my mom of course..

Loren: Eddie you need to know something, I will never leave you or hate you by telling the truth but you could tell me earlier, but I understand why you did it. I never thought that you could go down the wrong path, since the day I met you I always thought you were having an good life and stuff but now when I get to know you better I know that after every smile there come tears, I love you Eddie! Don't be afraid to tell me things about your past. I'm so lucky to have you !

Eddie: I love you Loren

Loren: I love you Eddie


	17. Chapter 17

(after that Eddie told his story they just hugged the whole afternoon, that night they ordered some food, they changed in party clothes , they were now on their way to the new club)

Loren: I'm excited about tonight, I really wanna have fun and just let it all go for tonight

Eddie: yeah me too the last time that I was going out was with my friend Ian, but because he is an photographer is he always touring around the world, so I don't see him that much

Loren: well let's make this night unforgettable

Eddie: let's do that, I'm happy that I didn't drive by myself because I want some alcohol! If that is okay with you?

Loren: yeah sure I don't mind but then I can have some to?

Eddie: yes of course

Driver tony: were here

Eddie: okay I will text if you can pick us up, and if it's getting late we will take a cap

Tony: just text me no matter what time

Eddie: okay bye

Loren: thanks, bye tony

Tony: bye guys

(Loren and Eddie walked in to the club, Eddie didn't get recognised so they could get grazy tonight! They walked over to the bar and ordered some cocktails.)

Loren: this club is so cool, let's dance (she took Eddie's hand so they walked to the big dance floor there were a lot of people, they went grazy dancing the whole night, they drunk a lot but not too much.. they laughed and had an amazing night, they had huge make out sessions but they didn't mind, it was now almost 6am so they decided to go home, they texted tony and they took them home, there were no paparazzi so they didn't have to worry about that. They were home now)

Loren: Eddie this night was amazing ! (little drunk)

Eddie: yeah it was totally (drunk) ( he walked over to the cough and lay down)

Loren: come on babe let's go to bed

Eddie: yeah I'm so tired

(they both walked upstairs and fell asleep instantly, the next day)

Loren: (whispering) babe wake up we have my graduation in 2 hours

Eddie: (groaning) my head, damn it hurts

Loren: yeah me to let's eat something

Eddie: let me make your favourite.

Loren: aww do you need some help?

Eddie: no, go take a shower when your back breakfast is ready

Loren: okay that's good

(Loren walked upstairs and walked in to the shower, Eddie was making breakfast but then he heard Loren singing in the shower so he walked to the stairs and listened to her voice, he love it! )

You shout it loud  
>But I can't hear a word you say<br>I'm talking loud not saying much  
>I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet<br>You shoot me down, but I get up 

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
>Far away, far away<br>Ricochet, you take your aim  
>Far away, far away<br>You shoot me down but I won't fall  
>I am Titanium<br>You shoot me down but I won't fall  
>I am Titanium<p>

Cut me down  
>But it's you who had offered to fall<br>Ghost town, haunted love  
>Raise you voice, sticks and stones may break my bones<br>I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
>Far away, far away<br>Ricochet, you take your aim  
>Far away, far away<br>You shoot me down but I won't fall  
>I am Titanium<br>You shoot me down but I won't fall  
>I am Titanium<br>I am Titanium  
>I am Titanium<p>

Stone-hard, machine gun  
>Firing at the ones who run<br>Stone-hard, this bulletproof GLASS

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
>I am Titanium<br>You shoot me down but I won't fall  
>I am Titanium<br>You shoot me down but I won't fall  
>I am Titanium<br>You shoot me down but I won't fall  
>I am Titanium<br>I am Titanium  
>I am Titanium<p>

***David Guetta * Titanium (piano version)***

(the day flew by, Loren graduate from school, so she was finally done so now she could start a carrier in the music world. They were still tired of last night so they felt asleep on the cough together while watching a movie, it was now Tuesday)

Eddie : goodmorning beautiful

Loren: goodmorning babe

Eddie: so what do you wanna do?

Loren: I want on holiday

Eddie: well I think I can plan that with Jake, where do you wanna go?

Loren: somewhere quiet, so that we can work on the duet, and just relax for a while, you've been busy with your new album that is finally done and with your.. mom and stuff?

Eddie: I think that it is a good idea ! I will call Jake so maybe that we can leave this afternoon, I already have an idea where we can go

Loren: where do you wanna take me babe?

Eddie: what about Miami?

***will Jake let Eddie go for a while? And will Loren's dad approve? And what will happen between Mel and Loren? Will they see each other soon or will they find their own ways?***


	18. Chapter 18

(Eddie arranged tickets for the flight, Eddie called Jake to ask if it was possible to go on a holiday with Loren, phone call)

Eddie: hi Jake

Jake: Edwardo ! what can I do for you?

Eddie: I wanna go to Miami with Loren

Jake: for how long?

Eddie: two weeks..

Jake: Eddie, your status is going down because of all this time off, do you realise that?

Eddie: I know Jake, but I want time to grieve, and to relax

Jake: well, I think I can make that happen, you need to do one thing though

Eddie: sure what is it?

Jake: work on songs!

Eddie: Jake, Loren is my inspiration everyday even when she does nothing special, she is my …

Jake: okay fine you can go, oh I almost forgot to tell you! The label wants you on tour.. but maybe we can make it happen that Loren is your first act, then you sing a duet, and then just some songs of your new album?

Eddie: I love that idea, I will think about it, and I don't know if Loren is ready for that..

Jake: well, let me know when your back in town? When are you leaving?

Eddie: I will do that, and if Loren's dad is cool with it we can go tonight

Jake: well have fun! Don't do stupid things!

Eddie: I know Jake, bye see you when I'm back in town

Jake: bye Edwardo

(end phone call)

Loren: so ?

Eddie: he didn't agree with us I'm so sorry lo ! (laughing)

Loren: what's so funny?

Eddie: I got you! We can go!

Loren: Eddie that Is amazing !

Eddie: I know, let's go talk to your dad

Loren: okay but first let's take a shower

Eddie: can I come?

Loren: of course

(they showered and changed in clothes, they were now at Loren's house)

Loren: dad !

Trent: Loren, Eddie !

so you finally decided to come home?

Loren: well I wanted to ask you something (little scared of his reaction)

Trent: what is it?

Loren: Eddie asked me to go on vacation…

Trent: well, I think it's a great idea! You graduated from high school so your free to do what you want! So how long are you going? And where?

Loren: for two weeks.. and we are going to Miami

Trent: okay it's fine with me, I'm gonna miss you sweetheart!

Loren: I'm gonna miss you to dad! Well I'm gonna pack some clothes and stuff so that we can leave tonight.

Trent: okay

Loren: Eddie stay here, I will be back soon, because all my stuff is already at your place (laughing a little)

Eddie: okay babe

(Loren walked to her room and started packing, Eddie and Trent were now alone)

Trent: so Eddie?

Eddie: yeah

Trent: take care of my little girl okay?

Eddie: I will, believe me, I love Loren I never felt this before

Trent: that's good, don't break her heart !

Eddie: I will never do that to Loren,

Trent: good

(Loren came back with a suitcase)

Loren: ready to go babe? (exited)

Eddie: yeah let's go !

Loren: dad, don't worry Eddie will take care of me

Trent: I know honey! I love you

Loren: I love you to dad, I will call you soon

Trent: okay sweetheart, take care of her Eddie! Have fun! (Loren already walking to Eddie's car)

Loren & Eddie: bye !

(they stepped in the car and drove away)

Eddie: Loren, before we leave we need to go to the mall, for some food and I need a new swimsuit

Loren: shall we go now?

Eddie: yeah I was thinking the same

(they both laughed, they drove to the mall, Eddie took some sunglasses and a cap and walked out of the car)

Eddie: let's look in here, I've been here before it's a really cool shop

Loren: okay I never been here before

Eddie: really? This shop is amazing

Loren: well let's look inside

(Eddie saw a cool blue swimsuit and Loren looked around, she saw a really cute pink bikini)

Loren: Eddie? Do you like this?

Eddie: I think it's great it will fit on you!

Loren: let's go try it on

(they walked around the corner to the fitting rooms and walked in separate ways)

Eddie: Loren do you wanna look? I think this one is great?

Loren: wait a second

Eddie: okay babe

(Loren walked out of her little room and walked over to Eddie's, she pulled the curtain away and saw Eddie standing shirtless in the blue swimsuit)

Loren: I love it ! it is perfect for you

Eddie: thanks, wow lo you look breath taking.. you really should pick that one

Loren: thanks babe, okay change quick so that we can get food and stuff

Eddie: wait one second

Loren: okay

(Eddie walked over to Loren's fitting room and took her clothes with him)

Eddie: so now you can change right here

Loren: Eddie ! we are in a shop!

Eddie: so? I think it's a little scared but it's fun

Loren: okay your right!

(Loren and Eddie changed and did some other things, they both paid and walked over to the supermarket)

Loren: so what do you need?

Eddie: this

(he took Loren closer and kissed her soft on her lips)

Loren: well I need this

(she kissed him this time, now they were laughing)

Loren: but now for real what do you need?

Eddie: some snacks for the flight and ride

Loren: okay

(they paid for the snacks and drove to Eddie's penthouse to pack the others things they needed, they were now on their way to the airport, Eddie and Loren walked over to check in and walked through the big halls, to their private jet, Eddie had arranged that because of his fame, he didn't want to get interrupt! They walked in to the privet jet they sat down next to each other and waited for the plain to leave.)

Pilot: hello, I'm your pilot for today my name is Cameron, I hope you have a good flight, buckle up please.

(Loren was shocked when she heard Cameron's name, she recognized his voice imminently and felt scared Eddie saw It on her face, he looked worried.)

***what will happen?* **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey people! It's me Raquel Erin, I have a writer's block, I will update tomorrow ! sorry ! I need to think about the story.. do you want me to go on? Or stop? Tell me ? xoxo RE**


	20. Chapter 20

Eddie: lo what's going on?

Loren: do you remember that I told you about my ex Cameron?

Eddie: yeah…. I remember…

Loren: well, I shocked because of the pilot, his name is Cameron.. and I recognised his voice.. (tears in her eyes are now rolling down her cheeks, she always thought that she would never see him or hear from him, but now he is the one that is controlling this plane)

Eddie: ssssh lo, don't worry we will be fine,

Loren: thank you Eddie

Eddie: for what?

Loren: for being an amazing boyfriend.. (smiled a little)

Eddie: (smiled from ear to ear,) your welcome Lo

(Loren smiled back at him, she was really happy that he was there, they kissed each other soft a few times, after that Loren lay her head on Eddie's chest and they both fell asleep, two hours later)

Eddie: (whispering to wake up Loren) lo wake up were here

Loren: ….

Eddie: lo?

Loren: mm yeah

Eddie: were here in Miami

(Loren woke up, after the plane had landed they get out of the airport, Eddie had arranged that there would be a limo, so they walked in and drove to the penthouse)

Eddie: this is going to be amazing!

Loren: yeah! What are we gonna do this time?

Eddie: well, swimming, going to the beach of course, we will see there, oh and we have your birthday! '

Loren: omg I almost forgot ! (laughing) did you know that when I was younger I always made a calendar to count how many days I had to wait! (she was now laughing)

Eddie: (laughing) I did the same!

Driver: Mr Duran were here!

Eddie: okay thank you

Driver: no problem, when you need me call me, here is my number!

Eddie: (took the little card) thank you

(they walked out of the limo, Eddie walked to the front door and opened it, Loren looked her eyes out, this house was now bigger and Luxor than the house before, it had a big living room with 2 big doors to see the garden, what was filled with a big swimming pool, and some chairs, when you looked in to the living room, you saw a piano standing on the right side and two benches, with a little salon table in the middle between them, with some pillows, there were so many things that you can't even describe it, when you walked up to the door on the left side you and opened it, you saw the kitchen, it had a really beautiful modern style, there were also an table and chairs, Eddie set down the groceries they bought that afternoon, now they walked up to the stair, there was a big bed room with an amazing bed, it looked really soft, the bathroom was even big, it had a bath and a shower, this house was so amazing)

Eddie: so what do think?

Loren: I never wanna leave this place, it's so amazing!

Eddie:(laughed) I picked it out, a month before I met you, so for me is it also the first time to be staying here!

Loren: well, this is gonna be fun!

Eddie: so do you wanna eat something?

Loren: yeah sure

Eddie: do you wanna go or order in?

Loren: let's go somewhere, I'm gonna change

Eddie: okay let's go change and then we can go

(they walked upstairs, and changed clothes, Eddie was wearing black jeans with a light blue t-shirt, Loren was wearing also black jeans, with an basketball t-shirt, in the colours grey and orange, she wore a jacket over it and Eddie did the same, they both wore sunglasses, Eddie because he is famous and Loren for the fun, Eddie called the driver to pick them up, he asked for a café or something where you can eat, he drove them there)

Driver: here we are, you would love this place

Eddie: thank you! (he took Loren's hand and walked inside)

Hostess: good evening, can I take you to your places?

Eddie: yes, something quit please

(they walked over to the left corner and sat down at a table for two persons, there was a candle on the table and a menu card )

Loren: let's look what they have (she looked at the card)

Eddie: yes, he took another card from another table and looked at it,)

Loren: I think I'm gonna order a sandwich with some frites and ice tea

Eddie: me to I guess

Hostess: can I order your drinks and food already?

Eddie: yes, two sandwiches with chicken, frites and one ice tea and one cola

Hostess: okay

Eddie: thanks..

(She walked back to the kitchen, Loren and Eddie had talked about more embarrassing story's, they laughed a lot, they had eaten there food, Eddie paid they decided to walk home)

Eddie: lo, shall we walk? It's a long time that I could just walk outside without rushing or thousands of screaming fans and stuff

Loren: sure, I'm happy that I am wearing my nikes, because if I was wearing heels I wouldn't do it (laughing) so which way do you wanna walk? over the beach?

Eddie: that sounds good!

(they walked to the beach, they took their shoes off and walked over the beach, it was already night so you could see the stars, they walked over the beach with sand between their toes, they walked back to Eddie's place, Eddie opened the door, he closed the door behind them)

Loren: so do you wanna take a shower

Eddie: yeah wait

Loren: for what?

Eddie: this

(he pulled Loren as close as possible he kissed her with so much passion, Eddie felt the butterfly's in his belly flying like crazy, his ears tingled and his heart skipped a beat, Loren laughed soft between kissing she was so happy with him, they walked upstairs without breaking the kissing, they walked over to the shower, they took each other's clothes off and started kissing with more force it started getting intense, they walked in the shower, they had a lot of fun in there, after that they dried themselves)

Eddie: lo that was amazing!

Loren: yeah it was

Eddie: ready for round two?

Loren: yeah !

(the next morning)

(Loren turned to Eddie and put her arms around him, she woke up by the sound off the see, the sun was shining between the curtains on Eddie's face, he was so adorable when he slept, she kissed him on his soft lips, he woke up and kissed Loren back)

Eddie: goodmorning to my beautiful girlfriend

Loren: goodmorning to the best boyfriend

Eddie: do you wanna go for a swim?

Loren: yeah, let me put on some bikini's

Eddie: can you give me my swimsuit

Loren: of course

(Loren took of the blankets until she realised that she was still naked, she rushed over to the bathroom to put on her bikini)

Eddie: miss Tate, I've seen you naked!

Loren: I know, but still (they laughed)

(after 5 minutes Eddie and Loren were changed, they walked over to the kitchen they both took one boll of cornflakes, they talked about the things they wanted to do this holiday, after that they walked over to the big swimming pool,)

Eddie: watch out ! (he jumped in the pool)

(Loren did the same, they laughed a lot !)

***soooo, it's me again RaquelErin, I will go on with the story my inspiration is back! Yay! I have a break from school for a week so I can update a lot! I will be updating today a new chapter maybe more if I want, okay well thanks for the reviews! It's amazing to think that there are people from other countries are reading my story, I'm only fifteen ! okay I will update soon!***


	21. Chapter 21

(Eddie and Loren were now an hour in the swimming pool, they were playing with a beach ball, Eddie left the ball behind and came closer to Loren, he was now standing inches from her)

Loren: so what game do you wanna play (looking a little confused but in a sexy way)

Eddie: well, do you wanna stay in the pool ? (giggled soft)

(Loren wanted to say something but Eddie couldn't wait any longer, she looked so hot with her wet hair in her bikini, he kissed Loren with as much passion as possible, Loren opened her mouth a little and let Eddie in, they were now in a big make out session, Loren stroke his abs with one hand the other hand was playing with his hear, Loren felt his boner and laughed soft between kissing)

Eddie: Loren do you wanna do this ?

(Loren didn't answer she just kept going what she was doing the whole time, now Eddie was taking control he started going down with one of his hands, Loren let out a soft moan and let Eddie do his thing, Loren kept her hand on his abs and slowly drove it lower, Eddie started moaning loud.)

Loren: Eddie let's go inside,

Eddie: yeah that would be better

(they both got out of the pool, Loren first than Eddie, he walked behind Loren with his mouth kissing her neck and his hands on her belly trying to get lower, they walked over to the cough they were both still wet so they took a blanket and layed on the ground, Eddie took off Loren's top, they were now getting really heated, after that they were both naked, Eddie layed on top of Loren, after they both came to a climax they layed down on the floor.)

Eddie: lo that was amazing

Loren: yeah it totally was, I really wanna take a shower

Eddie: let's go (laughing)

(they walked upstairs and took a shower together, Eddie washed Loren's hair and she did his, they were like little children, soaping each other with soap, they couldn't stop laughing, after almost an hour they were dressed, Loren put on some make-up and did her hair, Eddie did also his hair, Loren was wearing a light blue dress that came to her knees she puts on her black high heels, Eddie was wearing black jeans with an white v shirt and black shoes, he did his neckless on that he was always wearing, they had decided to go to an restaurant, )

Eddie: babe, ready to go?

Loren: yeah almost let me put on some perfume, (she took the bottle with a perfume, it was lady million)

Eddie: well let me smell that? (he walked over to Loren and smelt the perfume he kissed her neck and then pulled back, he took his keys and Loren's hand and walked out of the house, Eddie had texted the driver to pick them up, so they stepped in to the limo and the driver drove away,)

Loren: which one are we going?

Eddie: the fancy one, we say last night with a cute flowers in the front

Loren: aww I was really curious about that one

Eddie: yeah me to ! I heard they had the best lasagne

Loren: Eddie ! o no.. I'm not gonna say it

Eddie: please !

Loren: we will see

(the driver told them that they had arrived, Eddie took Loren's hand and walked inside)

Hostess: hello what can I do for you? (she looked up from her agenda and realised who it was) omg your Eddie Duran! (she almost screamed)

Eddie: yes that's me and this is my beautiful girlfriend Loren Tate,

Hostess: welcome Mr Duran and Mrs Tate, I will bring you to your table

Loren: (little irritated by the way she looked at Eddie) thank you

(Eddie saw that something was bothering Loren, the waitress showed them their table and asked for their drinks, Loren ordered an bloody marry cocktail and Eddie an lemon cocktail, the waitress walked away)

Eddie: lo what's wrong?

Loren: nothing

Eddie: I can see that there's something bothering you, so what is it?

Loren: that girl, she looked to flirty at you

Eddie: wow, I never thought you were the jealous type, she was just flattered to see me

Loren: okay but still, and I'm not that jealous.. (laughing)

Eddie: maybe a little than (laughing to)

(they both looked at the menu card, the waitress was walking to their table)

Waitress: did you made a choice?

Eddie: lo you can order first

Loren: (looking at Eddie with an embarrassed, and a little mad face) I would like an la-sag-ne (she turned red, Eddie just laughed)

Eddie: yeah me to please (still laughing)

Waitress: okay two lasagne's will be coming ! (she walked away)

Loren: Eddie I hate you

Eddie: why?

Loren: you are never gonna do that again!

Eddie: but lo it is funny

Loren: no it's not (little irritated)

(the waitress came back with two plates of lasagne, they were eating and Loren had forgiven Eddie so the night was still fun)

Loren: this food is amazing

Eddie: yeah it's is

(in the kitchen)

Girl: did I hear that right? Is Eddie Duran here?

Hostess: yeah why?

Girl: oh nothing, I just heard you screaming..

(the girl walked out of the kitchen to Eddie's table)

Girl: hi Eddie, long time no see

Eddie: (he looked up from his table and saw the girl standing there, that had been cheating on him, this was the girl that had turned him in to a wrack) Stacey..?

***what will happen? What will Eddie say? And what will Loren think?***


	22. Chapter 22

Eddie: what the fuck are you doing here?

Stacey: wow calm down tiger, I just heard that you were here (Loren looked a little hesitate)

Loren: Eddie who is this girl? (Eddie ignored her, Loren started to get irritated)

Eddie: Stacey why would you even dare to talk to me?

Stacey: oh Eddie, I know you still love me, so who is this? A new rebound?

Eddie: this is my GIRLFRIEND Loren, leave her out of this

Loren: when do I get my answer (waiting angry, Loren walked away angry)

Eddie: wait Loren! (angry)

Loren: I will see you later (said she disappointed)

Stacey: well we are finally alone ! (relieved)

Eddie: (walked over to the bar to pay the bill, and walked back to Stacey) you need to know that when I found out that you were cheating I almost died right? So please don't come with an excuse, don't talk to me or someone close to me! I don't want to see you ever again! (really angry, walking out of the restaurant)

(Eddie texted the driver to bring him home, he was thinking about what he was gonna tell Loren, he opened the door and walked to the cough next to Loren)

Eddie: lo, I'm sorry that I ignored you, that was Stacey the girl that I told you about, I never saw her after that until tonight, I was so confused and angry at the same time, she made me an wreak, I'm so sorry Loren

Loren: why couldn't you tell me this when I asked you to?

Eddie: I told you I was confused (irritated)

Loren: that doesn't explain anything! (getting angry again)

Eddie: I know I'm sorry

Loren: well, I go to bed, you can find your own place to sleep right?

Eddie: lo don't do this, please!?

Loren: goodnight Eddie

Eddie: lo please! (begging)

(Eddie sat down on the cough, he was so angry at himself, how could he do that to Loren? She was so sweet to him, he walked over to the kitchen and took some bottle of whiskey and took a glass, he walked over to the cough and started to fill his glass, after a half hour he was getting drunk, the last time he drunk so much was before he went to rehab, he felt his emotions over react and started crying, he trough some papers that were laying on his piano trough the room and took another glass of whiskey, he was really drunk right now, he felt on the ground crying, he didn't hear that Loren was walking downstairs, she saw Eddie laying on the floor crying like a baby, after that she looked at the salon table and saw the almost empty bottle of whiskey, she was a little scared she never saw Eddie like this before)

***will Eddie fall back in his old habits? Will Loren forgive Eddie? Or will they break up?* **


	23. Chapter 23

(Loren sat next to Eddie on the floor, he was just lying there like a little boy crying his eyes out, Loren didn't know what to do, she just stayed there holding him, after almost an hour he was calm and stood up like nothing had happened, Loren looked confused he walked over to the bottle of whiskey and took another glass)

Loren: Eddie I don't think that is a good idea

Eddie: (taking a nip of the whiskey) what? .. this?

Loren: drinking whiskey, why?

Eddie: I saw no other option (taking another nip)

Loren: so that's the reason?

Eddie: yeah what else would it be? (the glass was empty now so he took an new one)

Loren: Eddie put that glass down! (scared)

Eddie: fine! (he threw the glass with whiskey to the wall on the left side of the room) happy now?

Loren: you need to sleep

Eddie: I don't wanna sleep

Loren: well you have to ! (she walked over to Eddie and took his arm to take him upstairs)

(they walked upstairs, Eddie didn't take his shoes off and his close neither, so Loren walked over to him and took his shoes off, he fell on the bed and layed under the blankets, he immediately fell asleep, Loren took the pillow and took a blanket out of the closet and walked to the cough, she layed down but she couldn't sleep she was afraid of Eddie for the first time, she was worried that he would fall back in his old pattern, after a hour she still couldn't sleep so she took her notebook and started writing lyrics)

It's probably what's best for you  
>I only want the best for you<br>And if I'm not the best, then you're stuck

(after that she couldn't find the right word anymore, so she puts het notebook away and fall asleep)

#next morning#

(Eddie opened his eyes he looked at his phone for what time it is, he sat straight but he falls immediately down again his head hearts hurts to much, what the hell happened last night? He looked at the other side and saw that Loren wasn't there, what happened last night? We were at diner and then I don't remember anything, he stood up and tried to walk, he walked in to the living room and saw that Loren was watching TV)

Eddie: lo? What happened yesterday?

Loren: (mad) don't call me that! AND at first we were having diner, than that chick showed up, Stacey, you totally ignored me the whole time so I walked away, I took a cap and you probably texted the driver so when I was home sitting on the cough you walked in, you apologized but you didn't convince me we started fighting after that I decided to go to bed, I fell asleep but I woke up by the sound from downstairs, so I run over to the living room and saw you laying on the floor, so I looked at the almost empty bottle of whiskey on the table and rushed over to you, you were crying so I held you an whole hour after that you were calm and walked over to the bottle and took another glass, I told you that that wasn't an good idea but you still did it, after that I brought you upstairs and you fell asleep, I was so mad that I took a pillow and slept on the cough! So there's the story Eddie!

Eddie: lo I'm so sorry

Loren: yeah right, but you don't have to worry about that anymore I will leave soon, so you can figure it all out for yourself!

Eddie: please lo! Don't leave!

Loren: (really mad) I told you not to call me that (she walked over to the bedroom and took her stuff she walked downstairs, she opened the front door and looked over her shoulder but Eddie didn't do anything, now she was even more mad)

(Loren took texted the driver, he drove her to the airport and she took an plane, she was now home. She opened the door and saw her dad sitting on the table)

Trent: your home early? What happened?

Loren: (she puts her back down and sat on one of the chairs) we got into an huge fight

Trent: what did he do?

Loren: well, long story short, first we got into a fight because his ex-girlfriend showed up at the restaurant and Eddie totally ignored me, so I went home after that I woke up by an sound downstairs so I walked to the living room and saw Eddie crying, but I also saw an almost empty bottle of whiskey so I was worried because he had issues with alcohol in the past, but after an hour holding him he just took some other glass so I told him that that wasn't a good idea he was getting mad at me, so I brought him to the bedroom so that he could sleep it off and I slept on the cough, this morning he asked me what happened so I told him and he apologized but I didn't want to hear it and left him there all by himself.

Trent: wow, so he is now there alone? With another bottle of whisky?

Loren: (mad) I don't know dad! I really don't care right now

Trent: you should bring him back home before he does something stupid

Loren: why? if you are worried you can pick him up ! I really don't wanna see him right now (she walked to her room and locked the door)

(Trent packed some clothes and left a note for Loren with some money for food, he had found the card with the address that Loren had giving him for when something bad happened, he drove to the airport and took the first plane to Miami)

***soo here Is chapter 23, the part lyrics is from the song fix a heart by Demi Lovato ! I will update soon! I have a few idea's in my head so I will work on that, I'm not sure how long this story is gonna be, but I'm far from done yet, I hate it when people are in a really great story and then just drop it! It's irritating because the stories are amazing! I really love reading FanFics it makes me inspired ! so that was it, bye* **


	24. Chapter 24

(Loren heard the front door closing and rushed over to the hall, she saw the note and she grabbed her car keys and drove as fast as possible to the airport, she was luckily quick enough to catch her dad, she bought a ticket)

Loren; dad, you don't have to go with me, I will bring Eddie home

Trent: are you sure?

Loren: yeah but I really have to go now

Trent: okay sweetheart (he kissed her cheek and give a hug)

Loren: bye dad, loveyou

Trent: loveyoutoo

(Loren walked in to the plane she sat down next to the window, after a few minutes the plane was in the air. She took her earphones and listen to some music, when they finally were landed, Loren rushed out of the airport and took the closest cap, they drove to the house were Eddie was staying she paid the guy and rushed inside, she didn't saw Eddie, she screamed his name a few times but didn't get a respond so she rushed over to the bedroom and saw Eddie laying on the floor crying with another bottle of whiskey asking for Loren, she rushed over to him she sat next to him on the floor, he looked up and saw Loren he held her so close as possible, after an hour of crying together took Eddie Loren's head in his hand and kissed her lips they both felt calm immediately,)

Eddie: Loren I'm so sorry

Loren: I know ! I'm sorry too I shouldn't let you here all alone, but you really need to stop drinking this shit it makes me scared,

Eddie: I'm so sorry (he started crying again) I will never do that to you again! I will stop drinking immediately and take responsibility's. I really thought that I lost you

Loren: well you almost lost me, but you have to thank my dad for that without him I wouldn't be here

Eddie: I will never stop thanking him for that

Loren: okay well do you wanna go home with me?

Eddie: yeah, let me take my stuff

Loren: okay (she waited in the living room after a few minutes Eddie came downstairs, they looked both back to the place and Eddie closed the door, Eddie texted the driver and he brought them to their private jet)

(in the privet jet)

Loren: Eddie we need to talk about this

Eddie: yeah I know

Loren: why did you started drinking?

Eddie: when we got that fight I thought I had lost you, I didn't want to lose you just like I lost my mom and dad (he had tears rolling down his cheeks, Loren wiped them away and kissed his lift soft, he immediately calmed down)

Loren: Eddie I'm not gonna leave you about that little thing, but when I left this morning I didn't know what I could do for you, you were angry at me all the time and you just scared me I never saw you like that

Eddie: you will never see me like that anymore babe I'm so sorry

Loren: I know, but you really need to stop that drinking thing, because I think that I can't handle any more of that

Eddie: I promise

Loren: okay ! (she felt relieved)

(after a few hours they stepped out of the plane, they walked to the car of Loren and drove home, at least that was what Eddie thought, but Loren had another plan)

Eddie: lo we needed to go this way

Loren: I know but I wanna bring you somewhere

Eddie: okay, do you wanna tell me where?

Loren: no.

(Loren drove to the place where they met each other, Eddie saw it and smiled, they walked out of the car and walked up to the hill)

Eddie: so what are we doing here?

Loren: once I was sitting here singing one of my songs but then I heard someone behind me so I turned around and there he was, a boy with an beautiful face and an amazing smile, so we started talking and we fell In love, I learned who he was and who he is now, I felt in love with this amazing boy, Eddie.

Eddie: so I was stressed with stuff at home and music so I really needed to think about some things, so I took my car keys and drove to my spot, until I heard a girl singing an amazing song, so I stayed listening and when she stopped singing she turned around we locked eyes and started talking, she was so beautiful, and still is, I learned a lot about her and I loved every second of it, she's been there for me, always, I felt In love with this amazing girl, Loren.

(they leaned in and kissed each other, they smiled and both were happy again, they stayed there until it was midnight, talking)

Loren: oh shoot, I totally forgot to call my dad, he will be worried, (she texted her dad: _everything is okay were back in LA we will see you soon, I stay at Eddie's tonight, love you: _Trent texted back: _okay sweetheart, be safe, loveyou: _Loren smiled at the text, Eddie and Loren decided to go back to Eddie's house to get some sleep)

#the next morning#

Eddie: Lo did you write a song when we first met?

Loren: (blushed a little) yeah

Eddie: can I hear it?

Loren: yeah sure

_Before I fall too fast__  
><em>_Kiss me quick, but make it last__  
><em>_So I can see how badly this will hurt me__  
><em>_When you say goodbye__  
><em>_Keep it sweet, keep it slow__  
><em>_Let the future pass and don't let go__  
><em>_But tonight I could fall too soon__  
><em>_Too this beautiful moonlight__But you're so hypnotizing__  
><em>_You've got me laughing while I sing__  
><em>_You've got me smiling in my sleep__  
><em>_And I can see this unravelling__  
><em>_Your love is where I'm falling__  
><em>_But please don't catch me__See this heart won't settle down__  
><em>_Like a child running scared from a clown__  
><em>_I'm terrified of what you do__  
><em>_My stomach screams just when I look at you__  
><em>_Run far away so I can breathe__  
><em>_Even though you're far from suffocating me__  
><em>_I can't set my hopes too high__  
><em>_'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye__But you're so hypnotizing__  
><em>_You've got me laughing while I sing__  
><em>_You've got me smiling in my sleep__  
><em>_And I can see this unravelling__  
><em>_Your love is where I'm falling__  
><em>_But please don't catch me__So now you see why I'm scared__  
><em>_I can open up my heart without a care__  
><em>_But here I go, it's what I feel__  
><em>_And for the first time in my life__  
><em>_I know it's real__But you're so hypnotizing__  
><em>_You've got me laughing while I sing__  
><em>_You've got me smiling in my sleep__  
><em>_And I can see this unravelling__  
><em>_Your love is where I'm falling__  
><em>_So please don't catch me__If this is love please don't break me__  
><em>_I'm giving up, so just catch me_

***sooo, chapter 24, I decided to make this chapter to end nicely, but don't worry there will be more drama in the future, the song is from Demi Lovato called catch me! I will update soon !***


	25. Chapter 25

Loren: so what did you think?

Eddie: I loved every second of it!

Loren: thanks, did you write a song when we first met?

Eddie: actually I did

Loren: can I hear it?

Eddie: no

Loren: why not?

Eddie: just reasons I don't know (looking at the other side of the room, he turned back to Loren and looked really cute)

Loren: what is it?

Eddie: I don't wanna be a lovesick puppy (little embarrassed)

Loren: well you are even without that song so please let me hear it

Eddie: fine! (he walked over to the piano and started playing)

_What I would do__  
><em>_To see you again__  
><em>_What I would say__  
><em>_For the first time___

_Cause time is on a thread__  
><em>_You don't know what you lost and broken__  
><em>_Turn your head away but it's pretty safe to say__  
><em>_I was foolish___

_I want you, I need you__  
><em>_There's nothing I would change___

_Chorus:___

_I'm falling into you__  
><em>_I'm falling into you__  
><em>_There's nothing I can do__  
><em>_I'm breathless without you__  
><em>_So I will breathe in and breathe out___

_What I would do__  
><em>_To feel you again__  
><em>_I'm standing on the edge__  
><em>_And I know that you're my ledge__  
><em>_And I hold__  
><em>_And I hold___

_I see you, I feel you__  
><em>_There's nothing I would change___

_Chorus:___

_I'm falling into you__  
><em>_I'm falling into you__  
><em>_There's nothing I can do__  
><em>_I'm breathless without you__  
><em>_So I will breathe in and breathe out__  
><em>_So I will breathe in and breathe out___

_You can't have what you can't touch__  
><em>_And it hurts, babe__  
><em>_Some birds are too bright to cage__  
><em>_It's so strange how the strong ones__  
><em>_Are the first ones but I don't want you to fall___

_Chorus:___

_I'm falling into you__  
><em>_There's nothing I can do__  
><em>_I'm breathless without you__  
><em>_So I will breathe in and breathe out__  
><em>_So I will breathe in and breathe out_

_***Cody Longo ' Falling into you***_

Loren: Eddie that was an amazing! Okay maybe you're an lovesick puppy but I really think that it's cute that you love me

Eddie: yeah yeah I know it, let's change the subject before this is really getting akward! And of course I love you (he walked over to Loren who was sitting on the couch and kissed her soft, Loren lay now between Eddie legs with his arm around her, they both loved being together)

Eddie: Lo, you need to know something

Loren: what is it?

Eddie: Stacey called me yesterday when you were gone

Loren: oh really what did she want? (little hesitate )

Eddie: well, she asked if I wanted to meet her when she is back in LA this weekend

Loren: oh well I'm coming with you, and why did you say yes?

Eddie: I was an drunken mess so I didn't think straight, so when she asked me to come I said yes,

Loren: okay when does she wanna meet?

Eddie: Saturday at 7pm at Rumor

Loren: okay I'm coming with you

Eddie: yeah are you sure?

Loren: yes

(Eddie stood up)

Eddie: do you wanna drink something? And what do you wanna do with lunch? Order in?

Loren: umm yeah let's order in, I really don't feel like cooking or going out, and I would like an glass of ice tea

Eddie: okay I will get it

Loren: okay

(they had ordered pastrami sandwiches and some two vanilla milkshakes, Loren was called by Trent when they were coming, so she told Trent that they would getting ready and will come after that, Trent agreed, so Loren took a quick shower and didn't feel like doing her make-up so she decided to wear no make-up today, she did her hair in an braid, Eddie took also an shower, he did his hair and was wearing grey jeans and some white v neck shirt with his neckless that he was always wearing, Loren wore black jeans with an coral blue crop top on it, she took her stuff and they both left)

^Tate house^

Loren: dad! Were here (she screamed when they walked in)

Trent: I'm in the garden wait a second (he walked in the kitchen and washed his hands, he walked back to the living room ) hi guys, so Eddie how are you doing? (little angry for hurting his daughter)

Eddie: I'm sorry that I worried you and Loren, I will never do that again, I promise

Trent: okay it's forgiven, if it happened again there will be consequences

Eddie: I know, I'm sorry

Trent: (he walked over to Eddie and gave him an bro hug) it's fine

Loren: so how are you dad?

Trent: everyday a little better and you?

Loren: same is it okay if we are going to my room?

Trent: of course sweetie

Loren: (she hugged her dad and took Eddie's arm and walked to her room)

Eddie: so what do you wanna do?

Loren: well, I wrote a new song and I'm really proud of it, so I thought if we make a duet of it we make Jake happy, because since we are together you didn't work on music much, and I don't want Jake to be mad about that

Eddie: I think that's an beautiful idea, and believe me you don't want Jake to be mad, so let me see it?

Loren: yeah I only need to write a bridge so maybe you could help me with that? (she took her notebook and showed Eddie the lyrics he loved it, he had already a few idea's, Loren took her guitar and Eddie played on Loren's keyboard, they decided about which part who was gonna sing and they made a melody that was perfect for the song and they wrote an bridge, when the song was done Eddie called Jake to tell that they had the duet done, Jake asked them to come to the office, they left and were now in the office)

Jake: Edwardo ! Loren ! long-time no see !

Eddie: yeah I'm sorry about that but I'm back

(Jake gave Eddie an bro hug and he gave Loren an hug to)

Jake: so are you two gonna stay there or are you gonna let me hear it?

(they laughed, Eddie took the guitar from Loren and started playing)

_Loren: _

_I'm falling in, I'm falling down__  
><em>_I wanna begin but I don't know how__  
><em>_To let you know, how i'm feeling__  
><em>_I'm high on hope, I'm winning___

_both: _

_And I won't let you go, now you know__  
><em>_I've been crazy for you all this time__  
><em>_Kept it close, always hoping__  
><em>_With a heart on fire__  
><em>_A heart on fire__  
><em>_With a heart on fire__  
><em>_A heart on fire___

_Eddie:_

_Hand in hand, sparkling eyes__  
><em>_The days are bright and so are the nights__  
><em>_Cause when i'm with you, I'm grinning__  
><em>_Once I was through, but now i'm winning___

_both:_

_No I won't let you go, now you know__  
><em>_I've been crazy for you all this time__  
><em>_I've kept it close, always hoping__  
><em>_With a heart on fire__  
><em>_A heart on fire__  
><em>_With a heart on fire__  
><em>_A heart on fire___

_Loren: _

_Let me walk through life with you__  
><em>_Eddie:_

_Everybody dreams of having what we do__  
><em>_Like we're rolling thunder, you pull me out from under___

_both:_

_No I won't let you go, now you know__  
><em>_I've been crazy for you all this time__  
><em>_I've kept it close, always hoping__  
><em>_With a heart on fire__  
><em>_A heart on fire__  
><em>_With a heart on fire__  
><em>_A heart on fire___

_A heart on fire_

***Jonathan Clay " heart on fire* **

Jake: guys that was amazing! I will do the rest, but you have to come to the studio next week to record it, I will let you guys know when and where, okay?

Eddie: sounds good

Loren: wow, this is amazing, my dream is coming true (she was so thank full)

(the days flew by it was now Saturday, Eddie and Loren were both nervous about tonight)

***what will happen? I update soon !* **


	26. Chapter 26

(Eddie and Loren sat down at a table in Rumor they ordered some drinks, they were waiting for Stacey, they both wanna know what Stacey will have to say, Eddie layed his hand on Loren's leg to comfort her)

Eddie: are you nervous?

Loren: yes you?

Eddie: yes me too, but when it's getting out of hand were going home okay?

Loren: okay, there she is

Stacey: hi Eddie, I didn't know that you were bringing her

Eddie: well, Loren is my girlfriend I want her by my side

Stacey: I totally understand, when we were together you did the same with me

Eddie: yes but now Loren Is my girlfriend

Stacey: I know that, nice to meet you Loren, sorry that I totally ignored you last time I didn't see you (bitchy)

Loren: (little irritated, fake smile) nice to meet you to, and sure you do

Stacey: (she looked at Loren in an very bad way, Loren felt uncomfortable) so Eddie I was surprised that you said yes to me

Eddie: yeah me to, but I'm curious what you wanted to talk about

Stacey: I just wanted to ask if you wanted to be friends with me again, just that it's fine between us, I don't like the way I left you behind and I totally understand it if you don't want it but please give me a change, do you remember the fun we had?

Eddie: I will think about that (he smiled at her, lore saw it and felt jealous)

Loren: are you sure you want that? Don't forget what she did to you

Eddie: I know babe, but I wanna know if it will work, maybe it does or doesn't we have to find out right?

Loren: (she felt broken right now, how could Eddie give her another change after that he totally lost his way ?) okay .. (hesitate)

Stacey: so ?

Eddie: I will let you know

Stacey: okay, shall we order diner?

Eddie: lo are you okay with that?

Loren: sure, I'm hungry so why not?

Stacey: great, umm I will order the chicken salad and a sprite and you Eddie?

Eddie: me and Loren want an plate of lasagne right lo?

Loren: yes, I want ice tea and you?

Eddie: cola (he kissed Loren's cheek with a smile on his face, Loren blushed a little, and smiled, Stacey was a little jealous she wished that that was here cheek)

Waitress: can I take your orders?

Eddie: sure, two plates of lasagne with a cola and an ice tea, and an chicken salad with sprite

Waitress: okay something more?

Eddie: no that was it, thanks (he smiled and turned back to the table, the waitress walked away)

Stacey: so Eddie how have you been doing?

Eddie: great actually and you?

Stacey: yeah still working on music but not that much anymore

Eddie: oh okay, Loren is also a really good singer we finished our duet this week

Loren: yeah it is amazing

Stacey: (fake smile) can't wait to hear it

Loren: (looked back with a fake smile) sure you are

(they finished their desert and Loren and Eddie were back at Eddie's,)

Loren: well that was akward

Eddie: why?

Loren: she totally tried to get you back

Eddie: no way, how do you know?

Loren: the way she looks at you, I really don't like that at all

Eddie: that's just because I'm so screaming hot, and I didn't know you were the jealous type?

Loren: I'm not

Eddie: yeah you are

Loren: okay maybe a little

Eddie: so I was thinking about doing an concert so that we can sing our duet live and I can sing some of my new songs and you to?

Loren: well, I will think about that

Eddie: and I wanted to ask you something?

Loren: what is it?

Eddie: I know that we are just together for a few months but I really want that you …. move in with me? So what do you think?

Loren: I love that idea, let's go ask my dad?

(Eddie agreed, he took his car keys and they left, when they stepped inside they saw Trent sitting on the couch watching some TV)

Loren: hi dad

Eddie: hi Trent

Trent: hi guys, nice to see you again

Loren: dad I wanted to ask you something? (she sat down next to him, and Eddie sat down on the chair)

Trent: what is it sweetie?

Loren: Eddie asked if I wanted to move in with him, but I would totally love it but I really need your permission

Trent: are you sure you wanna do that honey? Your still young

Loren: I know that, but I trust Eddie I know he will keep me safe

Trent: okay it's fine with me as long as you still come see me once in a while

Loren: of course! I can't leave you behind I love you dad! Never forget that!

Trent: I know sweetie so when are you gonna move in with Eddie?

Loren: as soon as possible..

Eddie: lo, I was thinking what if I stay tonight with you so that we can start packing tomorrow and then you can move in with me tomorrow or maybe the day after tomorrow if we need more time?

Loren: it's okay with me, dad?

Trent: I thinks it's a great idea Eddie (he smiled, he knows now that Eddie is an amazing boy for his daughter)

(Eddie and Loren stayed a little while in the living room talking and eating some snacks, after that they decided to go to Loren's room)

Loren: dad we are going to bed, I'm tired (lying)

Eddie: yeah thank you for everything, I will keep your daughter safe, I will take care of her I promise

Trent: it's okay Eddie, I'm happy that you're doing better though

Eddie: yeah me too, Loren and you helped a lot in that, thanks for that

Trent: it's okay Eddie, really ! sleep well you two

Loren: thanks dad!

Eddie: goodnight

(they walked to Loren's room, Loren fell on the bed, Eddie walked over to her and layed on top of her, he kissed her on the lips)

Eddie: do you wanna take a shower?

Loren: yeah sounds like a great idea Mr Duran, wait one second

Eddie: why you'll see

(Loren walked to her bathroom and took off her clothes she took some sexy Victoria secret set and wore a robe she walked back to the bedroom)

Loren: are you coming, (she bites her lips and took her robe off, Eddie thought it was really sexy he runs towards her and took off his shirt he kissed Loren with as much as passion he had, Loren opened her mouth, he was exploring her mouth they took step by step each other clothes off, they turned on the shower, Eddie came closer to Loren and she felt his boner she laughed soft and kissed him soft on his lips they both were naked now and they stepped in to the shower, they kissed the whole time and until they did their thing, they washed each other's hair after they stepped out of the shower they dried themselves and changed clothes, but because Eddie didn't brought some clothes he had to wear his underwear only, but Loren didn't seem to mind, they were now lying in bed with Eddie's arms around Loren, they fell asleep really quick)

***soo this is chapter 26, I will update today again!***


	27. Chapter 27

#the next morning#

(Loren woke up by Eddie whispering sweet things to her, she smiled and woke up, she kissed Eddie on his soft lips, she always loved his sleepy voice it's so sexy but also really cute, sweet and loveable, they get dressed and walked over to the living room)

Trent: goodmorning to you lovebirds

(Loren turned her head towards Eddie's ear and whispered something in his ear)

Loren: (whispering) do you think he heard us?

Eddie: (whispering back) no we were quiet

Trent: why are you two lovebirds whispering?

Loren and Eddie: oh nothing

Trent: okay well, are you hungry?

Loren: yeah

Trent: well that's good I made your favourite pancakes but I have to leave I got something to do

Loren: (confused) oh okay

Trent: see you lovebirds later

Loren and Eddie: bye

Trent: oh and guys?

Loren: yeah

Trent: be more quiet next time

(they looked at each other and laughed out of embarrassment)

Eddie: yeah we will do that, have a good day

Loren: bye dad

(Trent left to the mall, Eddie and Loren both sat down at the table and started eating)

Eddie: so that was embarrassment

Loren: yeah it was funny though (laughing)

Eddie: I hope he still is sure about me being with you (laughing) but this pancakes are really delicious

Loren: this is one of my favourite things by eating breakfast

Eddie: what is the other one

Loren: that you are with me every morning

Eddie: I can't wait till I finally have you by me in my arms every night and mornings, waking up together

Loren: I can't wait eighter! Are you done?

Eddie: yeah, I will help you clean the disses

Loren: that would be nice

(they cleaned the disses and the kitchen, then they started packing,)

Loren: how is this all gonna fit?

Eddie: I will call someone for that

Loren: okay

Eddie: maybe we can move in to another house together? the penthouse is getting boring

Loren: that sounds good

(they packed all Loren's stuff, Eddie called some guy to bring her stuff to his house they drove to Eddie's house at least that's what Loren thought)

Loren: Eddie where are we going

Eddie: I told you about us buying a new house right?

Loren: yes

Eddie: well, I already paid for one so our stuff is there right now

Loren: but your stuff is at your house I saw it there yesterday

Eddie: your dad packed my stuff together with my best friend Ian

Loren: oh Eddie this is amazing

(they drove a little while longer until they suddenly stopped, Loren looked out of the window and her mouth fell open, she loved is already and she wasn't even inside yet, after they drove to a big port that was locked they drove up to the villa, they stepped out of the car and Eddie gave Loren her new key)

Eddie: Loren Tate will you do the honor?

Loren: thank you Eddie Duran

(she opened the door and just stood there, it was big but not too big, she saw the big stairs in the middle of the hall, and some doors, Eddie took Loren's hand and showed her the rooms, the living room the kitchen, bedroom, guestroom, the garden, the bathroom and even there was a little studio in one of the rooms and a little place to gym. Loren loved it! She saw the swimming pool and she couldn't wait to go in there, but they first started unpacking all of their stuff together with Trent, Ian and even Melissa and Adam helped them to get their new house ready for the end of the day, after 4 hours of unpacking they all fell down at the big couch, Trent walked to the new modern kitchen to grab some drinks for everyone, he came back with a serving tray and set it down at the salon table, they all took some drinks and after an hour they all left except Loren and Eddie of course, they loved the house, they kissed each other, they were happy)

Loren: so about that big swimming pool over there, let's try it out?

Eddie: let's do that

(they changed in swimsuits and both run into the big swimming pool, Eddie came close to Loren and kissed her on the lips to her neck and back to her mouth, she moaned and loved every second of it, she stroke Eddie's six pack he moaned to and kissed Loren with more passion they both loved the feeling of being so close to each other)

Eddie: Loren we need to stop, before I can't control myself anymore

Loren: don't you wanna lose control ?

Eddie: well, why don't we continue this later, I'm starving let's get something to eat

Loren: (confused) okay let's go to the mall, the fridge is empty (laughing)

Eddie: let's do that

(they changed back in their daily clothes, Eddie drove them to the supermarket they both wore black ray ban sunglasses and also an cap, they really didn't feel like getting recognized today, they stepped out of the black Lamborghini, with black windows and gold wheels, they walked inside,)

Eddie: so what do we need?

Loren: I made a list

Eddie: okay, what do you wanna do with diner?

Loren: let's order in one more time but after that we really need to eat healthier,

Eddie: yeah that sounds good

(they paid for the groceries and left with two bags full of food, when they were on their way they stopped by a little store for pizza's they paid for two pizza's and left to the house, when they were back home they put their groceries in the fridge and in some kitchen cabinets, they sat down at the bar in the kitchen and started eating their pizza's Loren had some Hawaii pizza and Eddie had an mozzarella pizza, they were delicious after that they decided to watch a movie, they picked out the last song, they wanted some drama, Eddie made some popcorn and they watched the movie, Eddie held Loren in his arms and Loren layed between his legs, when the movie almost was finished Loren had fallen asleep, so Eddie picked her up and turned the TV off he walked upstairs with her in his arms and layed her on the big bed, he took the blankets and puts his arms around Loren, Eddie falls asleep immediately)

(that next morning Eddie woke up by the sound of his phone, it was …


	28. Chapter 28

(that next morning Eddie woke up by the sound of his phone, it was … Stacey, he picked up)

^phone call, Eddie, Stacey^

Eddie: hello?

Stacey: hi Eddie, it's me Stacey

Eddie: I know that

Stacey: I wanted to ask if you want to hang out today?

Eddie: well, me and Loren are going to the studio to record or song, but maybe after that we can come?

Stacey: okay, text me when you can come

Eddie: okay, see you soon

Stacey: yeah.. bye

Eddie: bye

^end phone call^

Eddie: (he looked at Loren, and stroke her cheek soft,) goodmorning beautiful

Loren: goodmorning handsome

Eddie: how did you sleep?

Loren: with you.. always good

Eddie: I love you

Loren: love you too, so let me make some breakfast?

Eddie: can I join you?  
>Loren: of course<p>

(they both get out of the big bed and walk downstairs to the kitchen, they made eggs with bacon and cheese, they finished eating and cleaned the kitchen, they took an shower one by one, and put on some daily clothes, after that they were finished they left to the studio)

Jake: edwardoo, Loren !

Eddie: hi Jake (giving him a bro hug)

Loren: hi Jake (giving him a hug)

Jake: so ready to record that beautiful song of you?

Loren: never been more ready

Eddie: yeah let's do this

(they walked over to the other side of the glass, Eddie took the guitar and started playing the notes)

_Loren:_

_I'm falling in, I'm falling down__  
><em>_I wanna begin but I don't know how__  
><em>_To let you know, how i'm feeling__  
><em>_I'm high on hope, I'm winning_

_both:_

_And I won't let you go, now you know__  
><em>_I've been crazy for you all this time__  
><em>_Kept it close, always hoping__  
><em>_With a heart on fire__  
><em>_A heart on fire__  
><em>_With a heart on fire__  
><em>_A heart on fire_

_Eddie:_

_Hand in hand, sparkling eyes__  
><em>_The days are bright and so are the nights__  
><em>_Cause when i'm with you, I'm grinning__  
><em>_Once I was through, but now i'm winning_

_both:_

_No I won't let you go, now you know__  
><em>_I've been crazy for you all this time__  
><em>_I've kept it close, always hoping__  
><em>_With a heart on fire__  
><em>_A heart on fire__  
><em>_With a heart on fire__  
><em>_A heart on fire_

_Loren:_

_Let me walk through life with you__  
><em>_Eddie:_

_Everybody dreams of having what we do__  
><em>_Like we're rolling thunder, you pull me out from under_

_both:_

_No I won't let you go, now you know__  
><em>_I've been crazy for you all this time__  
><em>_I've kept it close, always hoping__  
><em>_With a heart on fire__  
><em>_A heart on fire__  
><em>_With a heart on fire__  
><em>_A heart on fire_

_A heart on fire_

***Jonathan Clay " heart on fire***

Jake: guys that was amazing!

Loren: thank you

Eddie: thanks

Jake: so Eddie did you have more songs to record?

Eddie: yeah a few (laughing) do you want me to do it now?

Jake: yes

(Eddie walked back and started recording his new songs, falling into you and all I ever need)

Jake: Loren do you wanna record a song?

Loren: umm yeah sure (she walked to Eddie and gave him a kiss, she walked into the recording area and started singing)

"You walked in  
>Caught my attention<br>I've never seen  
>A man with so much dimension<br>It's the way you walk  
>The way you talk<br>The way you make me feel inside  
>It's in your smile<br>It's in your eyes  
>I don't want to wait for tonight<p>

So I went daydreamin'  
>With my chin in the palm of my hands<br>About you, you, you, and only you  
>Got me daydreamin'<br>With my chin in the palm of my hands  
>About you, you, you, and only you<br>ahahah

Now I can't wait  
>To hold you in my arms<br>I know I was made for you  
>And in love with all your charm<br>It's the way you walk  
>The way you talk<br>The way you make me feel inside  
>It's in your smile<br>It's in your eyes  
>I don't want to wait for tonight<p>

So I went daydreamin'  
>With my chin in the palm of my hands<br>About you, you, you, and only you  
>Got me daydreamin'<br>With my chin in the palm of my hands  
>About you, you, you, and only you<p>

And I want ya  
>That's a fact<br>And I need ya  
>Like I never have loved before<br>Oh I want ya  
>Oooh need you<br>Got to have ya  
>Like I never have loved before<p>

So I went daydreamin'  
>With my chin in the palm of my hands<br>About you, you, you, and only you  
>Got me daydreamin<br>With my chin in the palm of my hands  
>About you, you, you, and only you<br>Ah uh, ah uh, ah uh"

***Ariana Grande – daydreamin' ***

Jake: Loren that was amazing!

Loren: thank you (she walked back to the other side)

Eddie: lo, that was so good! (he kissed her with much passion)

Jake: umm guys I'm still here

Eddie: oh sorry

Jake: were done for today,

Loren: okay thanks Jake! (she gave him a hug and waited for Eddie to come)

Eddie: thanks Jake, call me when you need anything

Jake: I will (he gave Eddie a bro hug and walked with them out of the building)

(Loren and Eddie drove home)

Eddie: babe, Stacey called me this morning

Loren: (already irritated by the name) yeah what did she want?

Eddie: she wanted to hang out with us?

Loren: who? You or us?

Eddie: (confused) us why?

Loren: she is planning something, and I don't know what, but I don't like it

Eddie: what do you mean?

Loren: she is going after you, and you just let her

Eddie: lo, you don't have to worry about that, I have you

Loren: I know that Eddie, but why does she wanna meet with you after all this time

Eddie: I don't know, maybe she feels guilty

Loren: yeah so what time did you wanna go?

Eddie: if you don't want to, I will go alone?

Loren: no I don't mind,

Eddie: okay, I told her that I would text her when I'm done at the recording studio

Loren: okay, text her.. where do you wanna meet with her?

Eddie: um Rumor? We didn't eat that much today and I'm hungry

Loren: yeah sounds good

(Eddie texted Stacey, the time and place, she agreed, they were now sitting in Rumor)

Stacey: nice that you could make it Eddie

Eddie: yeah of course

Loren: so Stacey what do you wanna do?

Stacey: I don't know but I just wanna make it up to Eddie, I feel guilty of what I did, (looking to Eddie) I shouldn't have left you that way, and most of all I didn't want to treat you the way I did

Loren: so why did you?

Stacey: the guy where I was cheating with, was treating me

Loren: so that's the reason? Don't you know what you did to Eddie? He lost track of his life, he needed to go to rehab.

Stacey: I know that, that's why I came back

Loren: to give him more problems?

Stacey: no, I just wanna be friends again

Loren: okay, as long as you know I'm with Eddie, don't forget that

Stacey: don't worry about that little girl, you're hard to forget

Loren: good

Eddie: lady's chill down, let's order some food

Loren: yeah I'm starving

Stacey: me too

(they ordered their food, they were now eating)

Eddie: but Stacey, I know that you feel guilty, but I'm not really sure if I want you back in my life, the way you treated me is unforgivable, so don't expect much, I'm in love with Loren, more than I ever were with you, she's always been here for me, so I think that I don't want to be friends with you, we can finish this diner, but after that I will change my number I don't wanna see you again, the way you cost me all this pain and problems, it doesn't work anymore, you had a change but you just trough it away, like it was nothing

Stacey: (surprised) soo than,… that's a little harsh don't you think? Never heard of a second change?

Eddie: yes I've heard from it, but I don't care about that right now I don't want you in my life okay?

Stacey: fine! I was already done with you and your girlfriend, so goodbye Eddie

Loren: bye Stacey (smiling like a bitch with as much as attitude you've never seen)

Stacey: don't worry little girl, goodbye

Eddie: bye

(Loren and Eddie didn't talk anymore that diner, they finished it and left, when they were home Loren left to bed already and Eddie stayed awake)

Eddie's thoughts: how could I have ever loved her? How? I always thought that she was the one she understood me but she just had to trough it all away! I'm happy with Loren now, but why did she had to come back? I'm so done with Stacey, damn I really want some whiskey right now.. but I promised that I wouldn't drink anymore, but one glass … she wouldn't know right? (angry)

(Eddie took a glass of the bottle whiskey that he was hiding somewhere in the back of the closet, he drinks it, but it never stays with one glass, he took another one and another, he was getting drunk again, but the thing he didn't notice is that Loren was watching, she was scared, she runs back upstairs, Eddie heard someone running so he looked what it was he saw Loren running to their bedroom, she closed the door and started crying, Eddie came in the room, trying to stand straight but it didn't work so he was holding himself on the door just to stay straight, Loren noticed, she took a pillow and blanket and gave it to Eddie)

Loren: you can sleep on the couch tonight, you promised Eddie! You promised (she screamed, she closed and locked the door, Eddie walked downstairs, he took his phone and called Stacey.. )

^phone call^

Eddie: Stacey I hate you so much! You brought me back to my old pattern why did you have to come back! (crying)

Stacey: I still love you Eddie

Eddie: but why? you were the one who was cheating on me?

Stacey: I know that, it was a mistake

(Loren walked out of the room and heard Eddie talking "Stacey I hate you so much! …. " she heard what Eddie was saying, she runs downstairs, she took Eddie's IPhone and trough it to the ground. It was now broken in thousand pieces…)

***O no! what will happen between them?***


	29. Chapter 29

(Eddie looked at the phone, that had burst in pieces)

Eddie: what the fuck Loren!

Loren: you deserved it, you promised me Eddie, you promised (angry, crying)

Eddie: so you really had to break my phone?

Loren: I don't care what you think right now, walk with me! (she took the bottle with whiskey that was on the table, and walked with Eddie to the kitchen, she opened the cap and threw it in the sink)

Eddie: Loren! That was expensive

Loren: soo? You don't need that anymore, you are really gonna stop drinking and I'm gonna help you

Eddie: and how were you planning that than? (confused)

Loren: you will see, let's go to bed! (still a little angry, but calm)

Eddie: fine! (irritated)

(they walked upstairs and Eddie did some sweatpants on and a t-shirt, he layed down on the bed next to Loren, Loren expected that he was gonna give her an hug or hold her in his arms, but he didn't she was planning in her mind what she was gonna do about Eddie, after an hour she fell asleep too)

(the next morning, Loren turned around and saw Eddie still sleeping, she slipped out of the bed and walked downstairs, she had wrote Stacey's number on a paper for wen she needed it, she unlocked her phone and called Stacey)

Stacey: hello who is this?

Loren: hi Stacey it's me Loren, I wanted to meet you?

Stacey: (confused) okay sure, where and when?

Loren: in an hour at the park

Stacey: okay bye

Loren: bye

(she walked upstairs, and Eddie was still sleeping, she took an shower, did her make-up and hair, she was wearing black jeans with an long grey sweater with some black heels under it, she walked downstairs and wrote a note for Eddie,

_Goodmorning _

_I have a meeting, I will see you soon_

_Make some breakfast for yourself_

_Love, _

_Loren_

(She took her keys, and walked to her car, she stepped in and drove to the park, she saw Stacey sitting on a bench by the water)

Loren: hi Stacey

Stacey: hi, I'm a little confused?

Loren: I understand that, I will explain

Stacey: okay,

Loren: since you and Eddie broke up, he lost himself he started drinking, he went to rehab and he came clear back, after that he met me, his mom died and now we're an couple, but since you came back he started drinking again, and I really wanna know why…. maybe you could help me?

Stacey: yeah, but why did Eddie said to me that he was done with me and last night he called me?

Loren: I don't know why.. but maybe you could help me find out why Eddie starts drinking with you in his corner?

Stacey: I'm not sure but maybe when he sees me or hears something about me he feels the same feelings when he had when I cheated, maybe because it was really hard on him?

Loren: yeah maybe that it is

Stacey: yeah..

Loren: why did he call you last night?

Stacey: he felt guilty of all the things he was doing lately the drinking part, he blamed me for everything

Loren: well, it is your fault

Stacey: I know that, and I'm truly sorry, Loren I mean that, I didn't want to do it

Loren: so why did you?

Stacey: the other guy, Tyler is his name he stalked me, he was following me, and he told me that if I didn't do what he said he was gonna hurt Eddie, I didn't want that, that's why I cheated,

Loren: did you ever told Eddie that?

Stacey: he never let me

Loren: well, okay I have to go, I really need to do some other things, it was nice talking with you Stacey.. is it okay that I will call you if I want to ask something or if you are having questions just call me, okay?

Stacey: okay bye Loren (she gave Loren an quick hug)

Loren: bye

(Loren was now back into the villa)

Eddie: goodmorning

Loren: goodmorning, how did you sleep?

Eddie: actually really good

Loren: that's good, I made an appointment to your old therapist, I found her number in your agenda

Eddie: why ?

Loren: do you wanna keep me? Or I will just leave right now?

Eddie: no please don't, but okay fine when is it?

Loren: later this day

Eddie: okay, is it okay if I go for a walk? I need to figure out some things? (Loren already knew where he was going)

Loren: yeah but please be back in an hour, I don't wanna be late

Eddie: okay, (he gave Loren a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, and walked out of the house)

(Eddie drove to the spot, he sat down next to the tree)

Eddie's thoughts: man, what am I doing? I have an amazing girlfriend sitting at home and I'm just walking away from it.. (soft crying) I really miss the times before Stacey walked back into my life, I should've listened to Loren when she had second thoughts, but I really had to be that stupid, now I just can't stop thinking about drinking, I really wish I wasn't that thirsty, I really need to stop this, I need to be strong for Loren I don't wanna give it all up, I really love her more than I ever loved Stacey, but why do I need to drink? Just to make the pain away? Pf I'm an idiot, when I feel bad I need to talk to Loren about it, not just drink it away, I don't wanna give up on the one thing that is holding me on the ground right now, I really wish my mom was here, she always gave good advice.. I really miss her (crying even harder now) ( he wanted to call Loren but he doesn't have a phone right now, he drove home and saw Loren standing in the hall, ready to go, Loren looked at Eddie and saw that he had been crying, she walked over to him and took his head in her hands)

Loren: you will come through this! Believe me, Eddie I love you so much, we will survive just believe that you can do this! Okay? (she started crying soft and kissed Eddie on his lips with as much as passion she could have ever had, she really loved him, but what is she planning?... )


	30. Chapter 30

(Loren and Eddie were waiting in the waiting room, Eddie was holding Loren's hand in his and a couple times they smiled at each other, 10 minutes later.. they were now in the office of an women, she had helped Eddie before with his problems)

Women: hi Eddie, how are you doing?

Eddie: hi Kim, not so good lately

Kim: that's not good news, who is this beautiful girl?

Eddie: this is my girlfriend Loren

Loren: hi it's nice to meet you, I called you this morning

Kim: oh yeah that's right, nice to meet you to. Let's sit down?

Loren & Eddie: okay (they all sat down)

Kim: so Loren why did you call me?

Eddie: I will explain

Loren: are you sure?

Eddie: yes

Kim: okay so what happened? Everything was fine when you left?

Eddie: my ex Stacey came back in my life, it reminds me of the past so also the part when I was addicted to the alcohol, every time when I see her or talk to me it all comes back, and then I start thinking that I can take one glass, but it never stays with one, Loren found me a couple times, that's why she called you

Kim: did you tried to let Stacey out of your life?

Eddie: the first time I saw her after all these time I was shocked, but I thought maybe she is changed so why don't I try, but after that I realised that it was not healthy, all the things she did to me, it's unforgivable, so I said to her that I didn't want her in my life anymore, and that she needed to leave me alone, but the same day I started drinking again and I called her, I blamed her for everything she told me that she still loved me, so I asked why, but then Loren broke my phone

Loren: yeah sorry for that…

Eddie: don't worry about it babe

Kim: so what do you want me to do?

Eddie: I want the medication back,

Kim: are you sure? You know the effects

Eddie: I know that but I really don't wanna fall back, I can't do that to Loren, I don't wanna lose her

Kim: okay I will give you them, I really can see that you love her Eddie

Eddie: I do (he smiled)

Loren: aww I love you to babe (she smiled back at Eddie)

Kim: well I will get them

Eddie: thanks (she walked out of the room)

Loren: what are the effects?

Eddie: on the medication?

Loren: yes

Eddie: I need to take them twice a day, morning and night, but I will get tired quickly and when I start drinking while taking the medicines I will be really sick, fever and stuff like that.

Loren: okay (Kim came back, and gave the medicines to Eddie)

Eddie: thanks Kim (he gave her a hug)

Kim: always, and when something is wrong, call me okay?

Eddie: okay

Kim: same for you Loren, when you have questions or something is going on just call.

Loren: okay

Kim: okay well, I will see you guys! Good luck Eddie !

Eddie: thanks

Loren: bye !

(Loren and Eddie decided to take some Starbucks on their way home, they were home now)

Loren: Eddie I need to tell you something

Eddie: yeah what is it?

Loren: that appointment I needed to go to.. uhm.. I was with Stacey..

(Eddie was looking really confused and a little bit angry)

***hi, I know it's been a few days that I updated but I really don't know what to write anymore, I never understood it when I read fanfics and then they quit, some stories are so good, but just because of the bad reviews they quit, just keep writing I love them, and I'm sure more people do, so don't give a crap about the bad stuff, it's not worth it! I know this chapter is short, but I will update soon!***


	31. Chapter 31

(Eddie was still looking at Loren)

Eddie: Loren why did you do that?

Loren: I needed to hear her side of the story, I'm sorry Eddie

Eddie: didn't you believe me?

Loren: I did believe you, but when I heard you calling her, I needed to know what was happening

Eddie: okay, but you could just ask me?

Loren: I know that, I'm so sorry Eddie

Eddie: it's okay

Loren: so what shall we do?

Eddie: we can't go outside because it's raining.. let's ask some friends over? And play a game?

Loren: sounds good, I will ask Mel, do you wanna ask Ian?

Eddie: yeah, oh wait I forgot, we still need to buy me a new phone

Loren: let's do that first

(they took Eddie's car to the mall, they walked into the apple store and picked out the new IPhone 6 , after that they called Mel and Ian to come over, after 30 minutes they were all sitting on the couch)

Mel: lo this house is amazing

Loren: I know

Ian: so let's play a game?

Eddie: yeah, which one?

Loren & Mel: karaoke

Ian: okay

Eddie: okay

(Loren took the microphone first, she sung girl on fire by Alicia keys, Mel sung a song that was called someone like you by Adele, Ian sung A team by Ed Sheeran and Eddie sung fall by Justin Bieber, Loren laughed at the fact that he choose a song off Justin Bieber, she had a flashback)

_Flashback _

_(Loren turned around and looked at the boy who now stood in front of her. She recognized him, but she wasn't sure because he was wearing sunglasses)_

_Loren: oh hey I didn't hear you coming_

_Boy: I didn't mean to scare you, what are you doing here?_

_Loren: just thinking and you?_

_Boy: same, how did you find this spot?_

_Loren: my mother brought me here since I was four, and you?_

_Boy: I lived down the hill when I was younger_

_(Loren hopes he had not heard her singing because the song wasn't ready yet. The boy walked to tree and sat down beside her)_

_Boy: oh I forget to ask your name?_

_Loren: it's Loren, Loren Tate and you?_

_Boy: I'm Ed…. If I tell you don't freak out?_

_Loren: why? you're not Justin Bieber right?_

_Boy: haha no I'm Eddie, Eddie Duran_

_End flashback_

(than Loren realised that it was her turn again, she and Eddie decided to sing a duet, they choose love me harder by Ariana Grande and the weekend, after they all sung some more songs Mel and Ian left and Eddie and Loren decided to start cooking diner, they made spaghetti, they ate and watched a movie, they fell asleep not much later, not knowing what will happen the next day)

***it's so short, I know, but I don't have more inspiration, if you have idea's please tell me! I can really use it! I will be updating soon -RaquelErin* **


	32. Chapter 32

(the next morning Eddie and Loren woke up on the couch in each other's arms, Eddie smiled at Loren he was so happy that he has her, he loves her so much, he was thinking of taking a new step)

Eddie: goodmorning beautiful

Loren: goodmorning handsome

Eddie: did we really fell asleep on the couch?

Loren: yeah

(Loren looked around and saw the boll of popcorn all over the floor, glasses were still standing on the table the room was a mess)

Loren: well, it was fun last night but now we really need to clean it all..?

Eddie: yikes, I really don't feel like that

Loren: yeah me too but we need to do it

Eddie: I know.. let's start,

Loren: okay

(they cleaned the whole room and made some breakfast)

Eddie: this breakfast is so amazing!

Loren: I know it's my favourite !

Eddie: I totally understand why

(they both laughed)

(they finished breakfast and cleaned the kitchen, after that they both took an separate shower, after 30 minutes they left to Jake's office)

Jake: edwardooo!

Eddie: hi Jake

Jake: Loren!

Loren: hi Jake

Jake: so Eddie we really need to create some buzz because you got a low profile because of everything, so I got an idea.

Eddie: let's hear it (exited)

Jake: well, we first start with a concert and while we are doing that we can make Loren's name out there, she can sing a few songs and you sing some songs and of course the duet, after that maybe we can do make a move, we can tell them that something big is going on between you and Loren? If you are into that.

Eddie: Jake.. wait… what do you mean by that?

Jake: maybe you can say that's she is pregnant or that you to are gonna marry?

Eddie: no Jake, we're not going to use that stuff,

Jake: okay I understand but the concert sounds good right? And (looking to Loren) if you want to I can sign you

Loren: that would be amazing!

Jake: okay we will work on that, so we're done for today, I will call you soon Edwardo!

Eddie: okay

Jake: bye guys

Eddie & Loren: bye !

(they left)

(it's now 2 years later Loren is also a rockstar and Eddie is planning on proposing to Loren tonight, they both did a tour together and they both made two new albums, they are totally in love with each other, Eddie quit using his medicines and is back to normal. Stephany is out their life she died in a car accident. Mel and Ian are a couple and they do a lot of double date's with each other. Eddie woke up, Loren left early for a photo shoot so he had all the time to make tonight perfect, he planned on asking Loren on the plane, they were going on a holiday, they were now almost a week back from their tour so Jake gave them some time off if they would work on new music, Eddie had asked Loren if she wanted to go on holiday and she agreed, they planned on going to London, Mel and Ian moved their together so they could visit them after a whole year. Loren missed Mel a lot so they almost called every day, Mel was also getting married soon so they decided to go early. Eddie looked one last time at the ring. It was silver with a little diamond on the top, _Forever and Always _was written in the ring, when Eddie saw the ring he felt in love, he knew Loren would love it, he put the ring back In the box because he heard the front door closing, he walked downstairs and there she was his girl, he smiled, he was so proud of her, he walked over to her and kissed her soft on her lips, they electric was shocking between their body's and they both loved every second of it)

Eddie: I love you

Loren: I love you too

(they smiled and shared another kiss)

Eddie: are you ready to go to London?

Loren: yeah I can't wait,

(they walked upstairs and started packing their clothes and some other stuff, after that Eddie called the driver to pick them up and they left, they were in the limo Eddie took Loren's hand and kissed her cheek she layed her head on his shoulder and smiled, they didn't say much, Eddie heard that Loren's voice was calming down and her breathing became heavier, he knew that she was tired so he let her sleep, they drove an hour and the driver drove to the privet jet, Eddie didn't know if it was right to propose on the plain so he decided to wait until diner, the driver stopped and Loren was still sleeping Eddie carried her out of the car and walked with her in his arms to the little bedroom that was in the plane, he layed her gently down and took her shoes off, he also took his shoes off and layed beside her, he took her in his arms and hugged her tight, then he fell asleep too. After a few hours they heard that the plane was landing so they both woke up and waited for the plane to land, the both took their big sweaters and sunglasses they didn't feel like getting recognised so they walked close to each other and left the airport, Eddie called a driver and they left to their hotel)

Loren: I can't believe that we slept the whole flight

Eddie: yeah me too! But you were tired I saw it already when you came back from your photo shoot, and I could use the extra few hours of sleep to, (laughing a little)

Loren: I know, the tour made me really tired but it was so amazing to do a tour with the one and only Eddie Duran ! (laughing)

Eddie: you did great !

Loren: you were not so bad yourself

Eddie: I love you

Loren: I love you too

(they kissed and they stepped out of the car, the luggage was brought upstairs to the penthouse, they took the elevator and Loren opened the door)

Loren: wow this really reminds me of your old place

Eddie: yeah It does! Look at the view it's perfect!

Loren: perfect for what?

Eddie: this

(he took a little box out of his jacket and got down on one knee, Loren looked shocked but smiled,)

Eddie: Loren, since the first moment I saw you at our spot, I felt in love, I love you Loren, do you wanna marry me?

Loren: Yes Yes yes I will marry you Eddie (she jumped at Eddie and hugged him he took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger, they were so happy, Eddie kissed Loren soft on the lips but soon it was a huge make out session, they left upstairs to the bedroom and Eddie layed her down on the big bed, he took off his shirt and she did too, they both kissed with so much passion, they both started moaning and it turned them on like crazy! They did their thing and both layed down next to each other)

Eddie: _I love you_

Loren: _I love you too _

***soo what did you think? Leave reviews! I'm working on using your ideas, I loved the ideas but I'm gonna make it in my own style! I know it's been awhile that I updated but I didn't have much time and my computer was crashed. I hope you liked it and leave some new ideas it really helps! **

**Love, **

**Raquel***


	33. Chapter 33

Hi people,

I got a review about that Loren needed to be pregnant before they got married but, I have another planning in mind, I really don't like all the stories that they get a child because than they always need to think about the child, I will make it a little different. It will happen but not right now or maybe it does… I really love the reviews I got so far they get me inspiration and I'm always smiling when I read them! Thank you all! I really wish that you like the story and I'm not planning on stopping, I'm also thinking about writing a second story after this one, but that will be different of course! That was all I wanted to say! I will update a chapter soon, I'm feeling like writing so there will be a chapter tonight!

Love,

Raquel


	34. Chapter 34

(The next morning they woke up in each other's arms, Loren woke up first she looked at Eddie and smiled he was so cute when he was sleeping, she looked at her hand and smiled at the thought that she was really gonna marry the love of her life! After a few minutes she kissed Eddie's neck and he woke up and kissed Loren back on her lips, it was soft but full with passion. They really were made for each other.)

Loren: good morning babe

Eddie: good morning love

Loren: how did you sleep?

Eddie: really good I can't wait to see Ian again

Loren: yeah me too I really missed Mel

Eddie: well I will call Ian about what time they wanted to hang out

Loren: okay I will order some breakfast

Eddie: okay

(Loren called the room service and asked for a special breakfast with champagne and pancakes, Eddie called Ian and they talk for a little while so Loren took a shower, when she came back Eddie had ended the phone call between him and Ian and the room service had arrived, they both sat down on the table and started eating)

Eddie: this really does taste nice

Loren: yeah it does! So what time do we get to see Ian and Mel?

Eddie: it's now 11 am so they told us to meet them at 1 pm at a café called Armani so they will meet us there.

Loren: can't wait! So what are we going to do while were in London?

Eddie: well we can visit Tower Bridge and the big bang and my dad told me about his secret spot here in London he came here a lot because of some business so he found his own spot somewhere here In London, he wrote the address at this little card. (He showed her the card)

Loren: can't wait! And we also can go shopping!

Eddie: of course! I'm gonna take a shower (he kissed Loren on her lips and left the room)

(Eddie took a shower and Loren cleaned up the mess they made last night after Eddie had asked her to marry her she looked at the ring a few times and smiled she really loved him! More than she ever loved Cameron, she had cleaned up the mess and Eddie walked back in to the bedroom where Loren was sitting on the bed reading some tweets she got from her fans she looked up at Eddie and saw that he only was wearing a towel, his hair was wild and wet from the shower. He really looked screaming hot)

Eddie: so how do you like my new look?

(Loren didn't answer she just walked up to him and started kissing his neck he started moaning Eddie took Loren's clothes off and trough them somewhere in the room, Loren stripped Eddie out of the towel and smiled while kissing, Eddie was whispering sexy things in her ear and kissed while talking her neck he nibbled her ear and she started moaning loud, Eddie lays Loren down on the bed and he got in her, they did their thing and after that they both fell back down next to each other and kissed each other one more time Loren was lying her head on Eddie's naked chest and they stayed like that for a while)

Eddie: Loren I think we need to take a shower again

Loren: yeah we probably must do that

Eddie: ready for round two?

Loren: hell yeah

(They walked back into the shower and did their round two after that they get dressed and left to the café, they walked in with their sunglasses and hoodies and saw that Mel and Ian were already sitting on a table by the window)

Mel: Loren!

Loren: omg Mel I missed you soooooo much!

Mel: I know!

(they hugged each other what felt like a hour, they pulled back and sat down with Eddie and Ian, they had hugged each other and started talking already)

Mel: soo Loren what's with the ring?

Loren: Eddie proposed last night

Ian: you really do love her eh mate?

Eddie: yeah she the love of my life

Ian: the rock star fall in love with the valley girl!

Eddie: she has a name

Ian: I know but I like to say it

Loren: it's okay!

Mel: how long are you staying here in London?

Eddie: for a few weeks

Mel: cool! We can have so much fun!

Loren: yeah!

(they ordered some food and talked for hours it was almost 4 pm and Mel and Ian needed to deal with some business for the wedding so they left and Eddie and Loren decided to look for the spot that his dad had told Eddie, they asked the driver and he drove them their)

Driver: I will give you my number so that you can call me whenever you need a ride (he gave Eddie the card with his number on it and said goodbye)

Eddie: thanks, goodbye.

(they walked over to the hill and when they get op they were just quiet the view was perfect you could see almost everything of London they both sat down and just didn't speak they both took in the fresh air and looked right in front of them, after a while they just left without saying something, they didn't have to say something because they already knew what they both were thinking, it had been a while since they were on a spot like this they never really had time to go somewhere, they went back to the hotel room and watched a movie)

Eddie: this movie is amazing

Loren: yeah it i….. (Loren runs out of the room to the toilet she started to vomit, she felt really sick right now. Eddie heard Loren and runs over to her)

Eddie: lo what's happening?!

Loren: Eddie I think I'm pregnant…..

***huh what just happened, find out in the next chapter !***


	35. Chapter 35

Eddie: that's amazing!

Loren: do you really mean that?

Eddie: of course! I love you Loren

Loren: I love you too Eddie

Eddie: let's make an appointment with a doctor?

Loren: yeah I will call right now

(Loren called the hospital and asked to make an appointment, she could come in the morning, she hung up and they both went to bed the next morning they woke up by the sound of Loren's alarm, they took a shower and eat breakfast after that they called the driver and left to the hospital, when they had arrived paparazzi was everywhere there was no other way to go inside so the security came outside and helped them get inside, on their way there came questions from everywhere, is Loren pregnant? Eddie did you fall back in your old life style there were also fans they were all screaming Leddie Leddie Leddie they rushed inside to the desk, they had to wait a few minutes in the waiting room now Loren's name was called by an nurse Eddie and Loren took each other's hands and walked inside the room)

Nurse: hello my name is Kim

Loren: hi I'm Loren nice to meet you

Eddie: and I'm Eddie

Nurse: nice to meet you! Okay let's start.

(Loren lays down on the bed and she took off her shirt, the nurse took some cold gel and started watching at the screen, Loren and Eddie were quiet they were both nervous)

Kim: congratulations Loren you are pregnant, you two are gonna be parents!

Eddie: thank you! This is amazing

Loren: yeah it is (she felt a little hesitate but nobody noticed)

(they talked about the things they need to know about being pregnant and left the hospital, they could finally use the backdoor and leave safe without paparazzi or screaming fans, they loved their fans but when they would see some screaming fans the paparazzi would hear them and will be there too in an second, so they walked to the car and the driver drove them to their hotel)

Loren's thoughts: I'm so confused right now, we are on a holiday first Eddie asks me to marry him and of course I said yes because I love him, and now I'm pregnant, I really love it that I can be a mom but I still don't know if I'm ready for this it will ruin Eddie's career and so does mine I can finally say that my dreams came true but still I just want a few more years before I become a mom, what am I saying I can't be so selfish this will ruin Eddie and me and our careers I have to get away and leave Eddie, he will be heartbroken but it's for the best.

Eddie: Babes are you coming?

Loren: yeah

Eddie: okay (wondering what's on her mind)

(They walked inside and sat on the couch)

Eddie: Loren are you okay?

Loren: yeah why?

Eddie: I can see that something is bothering you

Loren: it's all so unreal, I think I'm gonna lay on bed to rest a little

Eddie: okay do you want me with you?

Loren: maybe you can go to the mall for some groceries? Then I will take a short nap and maybe clean the room a little?

Eddie: okay are you sure everything is okay?

Loren: yes Eddie

Eddie: okay, I will see you in a bit

(he gave Loren a kiss on her lips and left the hotel room, Loren walked upstairs and took all her stuff and rushed out of the room she left a note: dear Eddie, I left, I'm sorry it had to be this way, don't call text or search for me, you will be free and find a new love again, bye. She lays the note on the bed and walked to the front door, just when she will open the door Eddie steps into the room, he was looked up at Loren and was shocked)

***what will happen? Well, I don't know… leave some idea's!***


	36. Chapter 36

Hey guys, I started a new story, it's called TRUTH OR DARE, I will still be uploading on this story of course! I will update soon, my inspiration is gone for this story, I really hope that you would leave some ideas for this story, I really love to read your reviews, they always make me smile! i will update soon! -RaquelErin


	37. Chapter 37

Guys, I made a mistake! I will go further with the story! But I have some problems I need to deal with right now in my life.. and I feel bad when I don't write a chapter for you.. I will work on the stories, probably some people didn't see my last chapter, I deleted chapter 37 because I decided to go on with the story! I'm sorry guys! xoxo


	38. Chapter 38

Eddie: loren? (confused)

Loren: I'm sorry Eddie, but I need to leave (she took a deep breath and let her tears fall down her cheeks)

Eddie: but why?

Loren: I don't wanna ruin your life (still crying)

Eddie: Loren? What do you mean?

(Loren puts her stuff down on the ground and runs to the bathroom, her belly was really hurting and she didn't know what was happening. Eddie looked shocked and runs to Loren)

Eddie: Loren what happened? Are you okay? (Worried)

(the only thing Eddie heard was Loren screaming In pain, he took his telephone out his pocket and called the hospital, they were already on their way when Loren came out of the bathroom, she looked pill white, Eddie walked over to Loren and asked what happened, but no words were coming out, after a few minutes the ambulance had arrived and helped Loren on the bed, they started asking questions but Loren had still no words, after a few minutes started Loren talking)

Loren: can I speak with Eddie alone? (still in shock what had happened)

Doctor: sure (they left the room)

Loren: Eddie (she started crying again, Eddie sat next to her and wiped her tears away)

Eddie: you can tell me Lo..

Loren: were not having a baby anymore

(Eddie didn't say anything and just started crying soft, he held Loren close and they just didn't talk after a few minutes Eddie told the doctor what happened, he wanted to check Loren so they left to the hospital)

(1 week later)

(in the hospital they checked Loren, the baby was really gone, she could leave the same day, Mel and Ian were already married and it was now time to leave back to their own house, they packed all their stuff and were on their way to the airport. After a few hours of flying they had arrived at their house, it was already midnight and when they were finally home they walked upstairs to the bedroom and fell asleep in each other's arms)

The next morning

Loren: goodmorning babe (looking at Eddie)

Eddie: goodmorning beautiful (kissing Loren soft on her lips)

Loren: what's the planning today? (stepping out of the bed and putting on her light blue rope)

Eddie: uhmm.. we got a appointment with Jake, and a interview and tonight we got that red carpet thing for the premiere for that new movie, what was it called again? (he looked at Loren while she was putting her rope on)

Loren: the fault in our stars, (she noticed that Eddie was totally drooling all over his view) do you like the view?

Eddie: yeah, but I like it better when you take of that rope, (biting his lip)

Loren: well, what are you gonna do about it, Mr Duran?

(Eddie rushed out of the bed, only wearing his boxers and took off the rope off Loren, he started kissing her neck up to her mouth, they walked over to the bed again without breaking the kiss, Eddie started kissing Loren's neck again, and rolled over on top of her, Loren decided to take some control, she rolled over and was now on top of Eddie, she started kissing his neck and he let out soft moans,

After 2 rounds they felt back in each other's arms on the bed)

Loren: I'm gonna take a shower (stepping out of the bed, only wearing her underwear,)

Eddie: (looking at Loren) okay babe, I will make some breakfast (trying to control himself, because Loren was looking so hot right now)

Loren: sounds like a plan babe

(Loren walked into the shower and get dressed, she was wearing black jeans, high heels and some long shirt with a vest over it, she kept her hair all curly and put on some dark make-up, after that she puts on her favorite perfume and walked downstairs, she walked into the kitchen, she smelt, bacon, eggs and some fresh orange, Eddie kissed Loren on her lips, and told her that she looked beautiful, they started eating and while Loren was cleaning up the kitchen was Eddie taking a shower, he was wearing black jeans, and a dark grey v neck shirt, he spiked his hair op with some gel, and put on his black shoes, he walked downstairs and saw Loren already waiting for him, Eddie took his car keys and they left the house, they stepped into the black Lamborghini and left to Jake's office)

***hi guys, I know that I ended the last chapter I wrote with bad news, I had decided to quit writing on this story, but when I got a review from someone and wrote that she was really disappointed in the way I ended the story I felt guilty so I decided to go further with the story, I'm sorry that I made that mistake, I deleted the chapter where I wrote that I was gonna quit, and used it in this new chapter but this time I didn't made bad end, I hope you liked this chapter, I will probably upload not that much but I will do my best, if you didn't see my other story already you really have to check it out, it's called TRUTH OR DARE. I will update soon! Leave some reviews and ideas ! love, Raquel***


	39. Chapter 39

(loren and Eddie had arrived at Jake's office, they said hi to Steven and walked into Jake's office, they all hugged each other and started talking about some business.)

Jake: so how are the new songs coming up?

Loren: really good actually!

Eddie: yeah for me too!

Jake: that's great I will make some studio time this week, so you two can record some new stuff!

(they both nodded, Jake's phone started ringing, he looked at the screen who it was, and picked up the phone, he started talking and Eddie and Loren were both curious about who Jake was talking to, he looked really excited, after ten minutes he hung up the phone and looked at loren and Eddie, they both looked really confused and curious right now)

Jake: what's with those faces?

Eddie: who were you talking to?

Jake: that was some director, he wants the two of you in his new movie, I told him that I needed to talk to you two about it, and let him know when I got the answer.

Loren: well, I always loved working on music I never did something like acting, it would be an amazing experience.

Eddie: I think so too! This is a really good opportunity for the both of us, what's the movie about?

Jake: about a couple that fall in love with each other, something like that, the script will be here soon!

Loren: sounds interesting!

Jake: so you wanna do it?

Eddie and loren: yes!

(Jake called the director and told him that they agreed with the movie, they talk a little while and then Jake hung up again)

Jake: (looking at his watch) guys, we need to run, we got an interview in an hour, so let's go!

(they left the office and said bye to Steven, the driver drove them to their destination, and when they had arrived, they stepped out of the car into the big building, they walked to the fifth floor and entered the studio, they all were getting ready for the show to start, loren and Eddie sat on the couch in front of the chair, the woman asked them about their relationship, about their music, and they made a told her that they are doing a movie together. After the interview they left to their second one, that was actually almost the same as the first one, but this one was for the magazine, that they are shooting photo's for this afternoon, when the interview was over they had four hours to chill a little bit before the shoot, loren and Eddie decided to take some lunch somewhere in a new restaurant they heard about. They were now sitting on their table, in the back corner of the restaurant)

Loren: I'm excited about the shoot !

Eddie: yeah me to! I'm also a little curious about the movie, what it's about,

(they ate their food, and left to their house to pick up some stuff and left to the beach, there were a lot of people waiting for them, loren was getting into the make-up and hair and Eddie to, they changed clothes and started shooting some pictures, the beach was really beautiful! The sun was low, and the wind was quit, they shoot some picture and looked at the pictures, they also picked out some pictures they wanted to have for themselves and after that they left.)


	40. Chapter 40

(After that they left, they decided to go out for some diner, they left to Rumor)

Eddie: babe, what do you wanna order? (he said looking at the menu)

Loren: I think I'm going for the lasagna today and you handsome?

Eddie: I'll have one too, (Eddie gave a signal to the hostess, she ordered their food and drinks)

Loren: so what did you thought of the shoot today? The beach was really beautiful

Eddie: yeah it was the perfect timing, the sun was low, and there was no wind, the sea was calm and I had you close with me, it was perfect, and also the pictures were really beautiful (he took Loren's hand in his and with his thumb he stroked Loren's knuckles)

Loren: (she looked at Eddie and smiled) it's was perfect! (the hostess came walking up to them giving them their drinks)

Eddie: thank you (she walked away)

(after that they had ate their food and talked about everything that was going on in their lives, they paid for the diner and left Rumor, they decided to go home and work on some new material, and they needed to read the script for the movie, when they came home they wrote both 2 new songs and 2 duets, then they read a part of the script, they loved it already, they both liked the story lines and the characters that they would be playing were almost the same as they were in real life, they talked a lot and were just chilling on the couch together, until something happened)

Eddie: Loren are you okay? What's going on? (he said walking over to Loren who was now in the bathroom, throwing up. Eddie stroked Loren's back and held her hair up, when Loren was finally done and cleaned her face with a napkin and some soap and water, they walked over to the bedroom and lay down in bed)

Eddie: Loren what happened? (he asked worried)

Loren: Eddie, I think that I'm pregnant (a little afraid of what Eddie would say, because of all the drama they had before)

Eddie: Loren that's amazing! I know that it didn't work out first, but I know for sure it will work this time, I got that feeling, we will go the doctor tomorrow morning, and see what they say)

(the next morning they went to the doctor and Loren was pregnant, they were both really happy and hoping that everything will go good, they decided to stay home for today, they read the script and worked on some more songs, after a few months Loren was getting a big baby belly and they know now that it was a little girl, they would call it, Kaylee Alisha Duran. After that Kaylee was born they did the movie, and even Kaylee got a little roll in it, (the baby from one of the lovely couples) Kaylee grow up and so did Eddie and Loren they were both parents now and they took that really serious, they loved their life, their family and their music and fans, they were all happy and lived happy after)

***this is really the end of this story, I just can't get inspiration for it anymore, I hope you liked the story, and I know that there will be people that don't like this, "the way I ended it" but I think that this is the best for now, I will still update on my other story, I will try to do that every Sunday! Goodbye guys, and thanks for all the support! Love, Raquel***


End file.
